F! STORY, LOVE STORY
by noovember
Summary: Nienawidzą się, więc dobrze że mieszkają na dwóch końcach świata, a to i tak stanowczo za blisko. Może czas skończyć z tymi dziecięcymi przepychankami?
1. Chapter 1

**Odhiwowe**: Wyobrażacie sobie że za to opowiadanie zostałam zbanowana? Za tytuł. Mój błąd. Ależ jakie było moje zaskoczenie kiedy dowiedziałam się : –) Żadnych przekleństw w tytułach. Zapamiętam.

**UWAGA NA PRZEKLEŃSTWA!** Mówię serio, Ci co czytali "FUCK/LOVE STORY" zanim zbanowali mnie admini wiedzą o czym mówię. Będą wyzwiska i przekleństwa, i nie te lekkiego kalibru.

Czujcie się ostrzeżeni ;-)

I jak zawsze: _**Have fun****!**_

.

* * *

.

FUCK STORY \ LOVE STORY [1]

.

.

Był listopad. Kiba nienawidził tegorocznego listopada. Nie dość że spadło porządne pół metra śniegu, dodatkowo lód zerwał linie energetyczne i w połowie osady nie było prądu. Oczywiście w połowie osady, w której znajdowało się mieszkanie Inuzuki. Takie po prostu było jego szczęście.

Mieszkanie było puste, ciemne i zimne. Bez Akamaru Kiba czuł się taki samotny. Stracił swojego przyjaciela pół roku temu i dalej nie mógł się z tego otrząsnąć. Nikt tego też po nim nie oczekiwał: jego koledzy dobrze wiedzieli, że relacje Kiby i Akamaru wychodziły daleko poza pan/pupil.

Rzeczy poszły w nieco piekielnym kierunku kiedy na jego zimnym, ciemnym progu pojawił się przemarznięty do szpiku kości dwudziestoczterolatek. Wpakował się mieszkania dwudziestodwulatka bez grzeczności niemal terroryzując gospodarza: żądał ciepłego napoju, prysznica i koców.

– Nie widzisz, że nie ma prądu? I co tu robisz, do chuja? – warknął Kiba. Kankuro spojrzał na niego z tym głupim uśmieszkiem na ustach.

– Jesteś moim dłużnikiem. – powiedział skurwiel. Inuzukiemu pod czaszką wybuchła furia.

– Nie dasz temu nigdy spokoju? Twoim cholernym zadaniem było mnie ocalić, do chuja! Nic nie jestem Ci dłużny! – krzyknął Kiba. Jego wrzaski nie robiły wrażenia na Kankuro.

– To gdzie to Twoje bydle? Powinno generować ciepło. – zamruczał Suna rozglądając się dookoła. Inuzuka szybko stracił animusz.

– Nie ma go już. – powiedział Kiba nagle cicho i spokojnie. Kankuro na własne szczęśnie nie skomentował tego w żaden sposób, inaczej skończyłby na mroźnej ulicy. Inuzuki podszedł do szafki kuchennej i wyjął z niej whisky. Rzucił butelkę Kankuro.

– Masz, rozgrzewaj się.

– Chcesz mnie upić i wykorzystać? – zarechotał Kankuro. Kiba spojrzał na niego obojętnie.

– Gdybym wiedział, że zamknie Cię to na półgodziny i skończysz z tym pierdoleniem „jesteś moim dłużnikiem" to zrobiłbym to dawno. – westchnął Kiba przynosząc koc i owijając się nim. Żadnego okrycia dla tego podłego sukinsyna z Suna! Inuzuka usiadł po turecku na kanapie.

– Jednak obaj wiemy, że seks nic nie zmieniłby między nami, więc darowałem sobie tę opcję. – rzucił i wlepił spojrzenie w okno. Pierwszy raz widział nocne niebo nad Konohą. Było tyle gwiazd. Kankuro usiadł obok niego i zaczęli z wolna wypijać trunek prosto z butelki. Rozszedł się przyjemnym ciepłem po organizmie.

– Idę spać. – powiedział w końcu Kiba. Zostawił Kankuro koc na kanapie i poszedł do sypialni. Wślizgnął się pod kołdrę i ułożył wygodnie. Nie sądził, że poczuje się tak dobrze dzięki czyjejś obecności w mieszkaniu, nawet jeśli był to ten podły fiut z Suna.

Koło pierwszej, może drugiej, Kiba zerwał się niemal na równe nogi. Kankuro wślizgnął się do jego łóżka. Nic nie powiedział, ani słowa wytłumaczenia. Chuj robił wszystko jak kot, co żywnie się mu podobało!

– Spierdalaj Suna! Gdzie się ładujesz? – warknął Inuzuka jeszcze wpół śpiąc. Ciało Kankuro było lodowate.

– Aaaa! Spadaj, zimny bydlaku! – prychnął gospodarz i szturchnął kolanem Kankuro w plecy żeby potwierdzić swoje słowa.

– Jest za zimno żeby spać samemu. – powiedział po prostu Lalkarz. Inuzuka uderzył go pięścią w łopatkę. Shinobi z Suna spojrzał na niego wściekły. Kiba miał uderzyć go po raz kolejny, ale Kankuro złapał go za nadgarstek. Zabrał pięść z uścisku piaskowego ninji i mocno kopnął go w brzuch. Chciał powtórzyć czynność, ale Suna złapał go za kostkę. Przepychali się wbijając głęboko palce w ciało, mocno ściskając, robiąc siniaki, drapiąc.

Zaczęli agresywnie całować się. Nawet nie wiedzieli, który z nich zaczął. Po pierwszym całusie oderwali się od siebie ze spojrzeniami nienawiści. Bez słowa i ze złością zaczęli całować się głęboko.

– Nienawidzę Cię… – syknął Inuzuka prężąc się pod Kankuro.

– Nie przeszkadza mi to. – odrzucił Suna ściągając z siebie koszulkę z długim rękawem. Kiba przeciągnął dłońmi po ramionach Lalkarza. Cholera, był dobrze zbudowany. Kto spodziewałaby się, że te luźne ubrania maskują twarde mięśnie? Starszy mężczyzna zachłannie ściągnął z Kiby piżamę. Ten nie miał pojęcia, że kiedykolwiek wyląduje w łóżku z facetem jak Kankuro – kompletnie nie był w jego typie. Kiba wolał kogoś subtelniejszego. No i oczywiście nienawidził tego fiuta! Pomimo jego sprawnych rąk, pomimo jego ponętnego ciała, pomimo jego odurzającego zapachu.

– Och~! – jęknął głośno Inuzuka kiedy napięcie seksualne wzrosło. Kankuro miał takie zdolne ręce. Kiba przyciągnął starszego mężczyznę do zachłannego pocałunku. Sięgnął ręką do spodni dresowych, które miał na sobie Sabaku.

Nienawidził się za to jak bardzo chciał żeby Kankuro posiadał go. Nie chciał czekać ani sekundy dłużej.

– Pierdolę przygotowanie! Bierz mnie na sucho! – warknął Kiba. Przez twarz starszego przebiegł uśmiech. Polizał wnętrze swojej dłoni i od razu wsunął w Inuzukę trzy palce. Ten syknął na dyskomfort.

– Nie robiłeś tego od jakiegoś czasu, co? – zakpił Kankuro. Kiba szturchnął go w ramię. Nie robił, i co z tego? Jęknął głośno kiedy Lalkarz zaczął poruszać palcami. Chciał wziąć się w garść i nie reagować aż tak… chętnie, ale to było _takie_ dobre!

– Zrobisz to już, albo wypierdalaj! – warknął Inuzuka. Kankuro spojrzał na niego neutralnie i szybko zastąpił palce fiutem. Kiba uwięził krzyk bólu w piersi. Nie da sukinsynowi satysfakcji! Na pewno ten cieszyłby się mogąc potem powiedzieć „a nie mówiłem". Zniesie to!

Pomimo początkowego bólu z czasem wszystko robiło się coraz lepsze. Dużo lepsze! Kiba zakrył twarz poduszką żeby tłumić okrzyki przyjemności. Jakim cudem ten złośliwy fiut z Suna tak szybko znalazł prostatę? Pewnie potem będzie przechwalał się tym jak Inuzuki jęczał pod nim jak tania dziwka.

Kankuro złapał poduszkę i odkrył twarz Kiby. Dobrze że było ciemno, bo inaczej Suna zobaczyłby jak dobrze Inuzuce. Lada moment dojdzie! Kankuro był taki zmysłowy, powolny. Kiba nie chciał jeszcze dochodzić! Wił się na łóżku z rozkoszy. To za wcześnie! Piaskowy ninja pachniał tak dobrze! Prężył się, wodził rękoma po bokach Inuzuki.

Dreszcze przyjemności zrobiły się nieznośne. Ciałem Inuzuki rwały spazmy ekstazy. Złapał przedramiona Kankuro kiedy już wiedział że dłużej nie może odsuwać od siebie przyjemności. Pociągnął Lalkarza tak aby ten położył się na nim. Wtulił twarz w jego ramię: zapach Kankuro stał się taki intensywny. Objął mocne plecy i wbił paznokcie w skórę, wycinając na niej krwawe półksiężyce. Z głośnym wyciem doszedł.

Po wszystkim świat wirował. Kiba żałował że jest tak ciemno i nie może dojrzeć twarzy Kankuro kiedy ten doszedł. Słyszał tylko podniecone jęki i gorący oddech na swoim czole. Lalkarz wydał z siebie głośny pomruk przyjemności.

Kiba zepchnął z siebie mężczyznę. Nienawidził go jeszcze bardziej! Kankuro też nie wydawał się lubić Inuzuki bardziej po wszystkim. Żaden z nich nie odezwał się słowem. Najlepiej byłoby gdyby shinobi z Suna wyszedł, ale przez cholerny metr śniegu na zewnątrz na pewno nie pozwoli wygnać się. Inuzuka ubrał się szybko.

– Wracaj na kanapę. – warknął Inuzuki wściekły. Kankuro siedział nagi na jego łóżku przegrzebując pościel w poszukiwaniu ubrania, które wplątało się w nią.

– Tam jest kurewsko zimno. – fuknął starszy mężczyzna. – Będziesz teraz dramatyzował, bo spaliśmy ze sobą?

– Nienawidzę Cię tak bardzo. – warknął Inuzuka zaciskając pięści. Kankuro naciągnął na siebie spodnie.

– Słuchaj, też to co do Ciebie czuję nie nazwę przyjaźnią, ale było między nami pożądanie, które trzeba było rozładować raz na zawsze. – rzucił niemal z mentorskim spokojem. Inuzuki syknął zły.

– Jakie pożądanie? Jesteś złośliwym… – Nie dokończył, bo Kankuro zasłonił mu usta dłonią.

– Powiem to raz i tylko raz. – rzucił zły Kankuro. – Musiałbym być ślepym idiotą, lubiącym miękkich frajerów żeby nie pomyśleć o Tobie w taki sposób raz czy drugi.

Kiba przecież też myślał w ten sposób o Kankuro, albo raczej typie Kankuro. Przeważnie w napadzie nienawiści do swoich miękkich facetów. Zastanawiał jakby było zostać poskromionym. Teraz wiedział – było do bani! Sam seks był świetny, ale to uczucie pogwałcenia naturalnego porządku rzeczy wzbudzało w nim jakiś pierwotny lęk.

– Mówisz tak tylko dlatego że na zewnątrz jest metr śniegu. – zamruczał Inuzuka starając się odejść od tematu który zaraz będzie krępować obu i pobiją się. Kankuro podciągnął kołdrę, nakrywając się ciasno żeby zatrzymać ciepło. Kiba z westchnieniem zrezygnowania położył się obok mężczyzny i wyrwał kołdrę spod niego. _Głupi skurwiel_!

Rano obudził się z nieco mglistymi wspomnieniami ostatniej nocy. Wiedział że uprawiał seks pierwszy raz od ośmiu miesięcy. Dobry seks, tylko z bydlakiem z Suna! Jak mógł być taki głupi? Teraz tamten nie da mu spokoju i będzie przechwalał się nie tylko że uratował Inuzukę z rąk szalonych bliźniaków, to dodatkowo przeleciał go. Kiba już nigdy nie będzie miał spokoju.

Zdziwiło go jednak że Kankuro nie wstał jak najwcześniej rano żeby uciec z mieszkania Kiby. Ten obudził się z przyklejony do pleców starszego mężczyzny, obejmując go w pasie ramieniem. Odsunął się z niesmakiem i szepnął Kankuro za ramię.

– Wstawaj, Kukło! – warknął Kiba. Za oknem było jeszcze szaro. Zegarek pokazywał ledwie siódmą trzydzieści. Kankuro otworzył jedno oko i spojrzał na gospodarza, na okno a potem na zegarek.

– Jeszcze godzinę. – powiedział piaskowy shinobi poprawiając na sobie okrycie. Inuzuka zgłupiał kompletnie. Sądził że mężczyzna wyskoczy z jego łóżka jak oparzony.

– Muszę za godzinę wyjść, Straszydło, więc ruszaj tyłek! – Z tymi słowami kopnął Kankuro w tyłek i zrzucił go z łóżka, owiniętego w kołdrę. O cholera! Skurwiel na pewno wkurwi się za to. Kiba nie przemyślał tego do końca. Kankuro wstał i przeciągnął plecy.

– Rany, no dobra, dobra. – westchnął starszy mężczyzna i powąchał kołnierz swojej bluzki. Poczochrał włosy i ziewnął głośno. Rzucił niezdarnie kołdrę na łóżko. Poszedł do łazienki. Inuzuka nie spodziewał się, że Kankuro będzie zachowywał się tak spokojnie po ich wspólnej nocy. Zupełnie jakby nie stało się nic.

Ranek Inuzuki wyglądał niespotykanie normalnie. Kankuro zachowywał się względem niego całkowicie neutralnie. To wszystko było nowe dla Kiby, bo nie uprawiał seksu z przypadkowymi osobami. Okej, Kankuro nie był przypadkowym facetem, ale Inuzuki sądził, że nikt nie chodzi do łóżka ze swoim największym wrogiem.

Jak dziwnie nie brzmiałoby to, ale ledwo wyrzucił Kankuro ze swojego mieszkania. Temu wcale nie podobała się wizja wracania do Suna w tak niesprzyjających warunkach meteorologicznych i Inuzuki sądził, że Lalkarz ma zamiar doczekać u niego wiosny. Ostatecznie Kiba zlitował się i powiedział, że Kankuro może wyjść później i żeby zostawił klucze u sąsiadki z naprzeciwka.

Po powrocie do domu Inuzuki zastał kartkę:

_Dzięki za nocleg._

_Byłeś świetnym numerkiem._

_Teraz wisisz mi jeszcze orgazm._

_Kankuro._

Kiba zaczął krzyczeć na pół budynku ze złości. Miał nadzieję, że Kankuro będzie słyszał go w swojej drodze do domu. Tylko on był tak złośliwym sukinsynem żeby zostawić taką wiadomość!

.

.

05/10/2011, Hiwa


	2. Chapter 2a

[2a]

.

.

Grudzień minął w mieszanych emocjach. Niemal codziennie Kiba odtwarzał w myślach seks z Kankuro; szczególnie kiedy już leżał w łóżku.

Po zastanej notatce Inuzuki niemal zerwał pościel z łóżka, jakby to mogło wymazać ich wspólną noc z pamięci i rzucił ją w kąt. Kilka dni później wciskał nos w poszewki tylko po to żeby poczuć zapach piaskowego ninji. Był taki żałosny.

Nienawidził się za to i nienawidził Kankuro, że doprowadził go do takiego stanu.

W styczniu dostał zlecenie na misję razem z tym chujem z Suna. Nie wiedział jak to zniesie. To znaczy, przecież przeszło mu codzienne myślenie o ich seksie, ale nie wiedział jak zachowa się właściwie **widząc** tego złośliwego dupka.

Oczywiście ten kretyn nie mógł uciąć kilku złośliwych żartów pod adresem Kiby i ich wspólnej nocy. Inuzuka zastanawiała się czy może zabić Kankuro na misji i powiedzieć, że to przeciwnik wykończył Suna. To wydawało się rozwiązaniem wszystkich jego problemów.

Po przekroczeniu granicy państwa Jezior zatrzymali się na noc w zajeździe. Kiba nienawidził się za to że na myśl o łóżku pomyślał o silnych ramionach Kankuro. W tym momencie uderzył głową o kontuar recepcji aby przywołać się do porządku. Dziewczyna za ladą odskoczyła wystraszona hukiem. Kankuro spojrzał zdziwiony na Inuzukę, ale nic nie powiedział.

Rozeszli się do swoich pokoi. Kibie przeszło przez myśl raz czy dwa aby przespać się ponownie z Lalkarzem. To byłby tylko seks, nie znaczyłby nic. Żeby tylko poczuć te mocne ramiona, te pełne wargi, to ciepło, ciężar, tę niepojętą zmysłowość jakiej nabierał Suna w łóżku. Nie powinien myśleć tak o Kankuro, przecież go nienawidził, przecież nie chciał być na misji z nim, przecież przez niego skamlał z rozpaczy przez pół grudnia!

Następnego dnia zaczynali misję. Miał to być jedynie zwiad na tak zwanej „ziemi niczyjej": pomiędzy krajem Ognia, Wiatru i Ziemi leżało więcej niż kilka drobnych państw niezamieszkanych przez shinobi. Były to świetne punkty, aby mieć oko na oponenta z bezpiecznej odległości. Spodziewano się kilku ninja z Iwa o podobnej misji, ale nie konkretnego przeciwnika.

Najwyraźniej pech Kiby prześladował go, bo zamiast płotek doczekali się shinobi z prawdziwego zdarzenia. Ledwo rozpoczęła się ich walka a Inuzuki stracił animusz. Nie miał też czasu przejmować się Kankuro. Z resztą, ten był potężnym shinobi, i to nie tak że Kiba miał się o co martwić.

Szybko zostali rozdzieleni: Lalkarza przeciwnik ściągnął do doliny, Inuzuki został na wzgórzu.

Kwadrans później i jeden rozszarpany jonin, i Kiba pobiegł szukać tego chuja z Suna.

„_ale byłby ubaw gdyby miał kłopoty!_" zaśmiał się do siebie Inuzuka. Mógłby uratować Kankuro i karta dłużnika odwróciłaby się.

Na dole zobaczył zniszczenia spowodowane walką. Najdziwniejsze były lodowe drzewa: skostniałe do rdzenia, zamienione w bryłę lodu. To wyglądało przerażająco i Inuzuki żałował swoich żartów o kłopotach Kankuro.

Znalazł ich na zamarzniętym jeziorze. Kankuro – z tego co Kiba pamiętał – był słaby w otwartej walce. Do tego był siny z zimna, skostniały tak że z trudem poruszał się. Może przeciwnik próbował zmienić go w bryłę lodu, jak te drzewa?

Kiba na razie obserwował walkę Kankuro.

Ruszył kiedy przeciwnik skoczył na shinobi z Suna. Tak szybko, że zdawał się nie dotykać lodu. Kankuro pociągnął za sznurki marionetki, ale Inuzuki widział, że Lalkarz nie zasłoni się przed ciosem. Kiba skoczył na lód. Suna miał takie szczęście, że psi chłopak był szybszy od „Żółtej Błyskawicy z Konoha". Inuzuki przeszedł między nogami Kankuro, odbił się rękoma od powierzchni lodu i odepchnął przeciwnika. Ten uśmiechnął się jedynie. Sekundę później w stronę shinobi powędrowały lodowe ostrza przebijające zamarzniętą taflę jeziora spod spodu.

– Ty durniu. – syknął Kankuro ciągnąc go za kołnierz kurtki do tyłu, za siebie. Kiba nie chciał żeby Suna znowu bronił go. Kankuro zasłonił się lalką, a ta została rozerwana przez ostrza, które w kontakcie z przedmiotem zaczynały przypominać odnóża stawonogów: szarpać i rozrywać, dźgać, jakby miały własną, upośledzoną świadomość.

– Mam nadzieję, że jesteś szczęśliwy. To była ostatnia marionetka! – fuknął Kankuro jak rozwścieczony kot. Kiba przełknął głośno. Nie chciał denerwować piaskowego ninji.

– Użyj mnie. – powiedział Inuzuka. Sam nie wierzył, że to mówił.

– Co? – zapytał zdziwiony Kankuro.

– Użyj mnie. Mną kieruj. Znasz jego sztuczki, a ja mam ruchy, aby ich uniknąć. – powiedział niepewnie Kiba. Sam nie wiedział czy miał ochotę się w to pakować. Na ustach Suna zatańczył głupi uśmieszek.

– Musisz mi dać pewną swobodę ruchów. – rzucił Inuzuka, kiedy Kankuro wyciągnął w jego stronę dłoń.

– Okej… – rzucił szybko i przyłożył palec wskazujący do prawej łopatki Inuzuki.

– Musisz mi dać tylko szansę zbliżyć się do niego. – powiedział Kiba kiedy Kankuro przyłożył kciuk do jego lędźwi. Nie był pewien po co Suna tyle sznurków uczepionych niego.

– Może zaboleć za pierwszym razem. – rzucił Kankuro kiedy Inuzuki stanął między nim a przeciwnikiem.

– Zabol––– Aaaaa! – krzyknął Kiba kiedy tajemniczy prąd przeszył jego ciało. Ledwo ustał na nogach.

– Mówiłem. – niemal zaśmiał się ten złośliwy chuj z Suna.

Później już nie bolało.

Kankuro nie kierował nim całkowicie, nie miał absolutnej kontroli nad jego ruchami. Jedynie szarpał nim w odpowiednim kierunku, kiedy nadciągał atak, którego Kiba nie wiedział. Tego techniki rodowe często czyniły ślepym i głuchym przez prędkość z jaką poruszał się. Posiadanie na polu walki drugiej pary oczu było nieocenione. Kankuro widział to co działo się za Inuzuką, obok niego, ponieważ sam Kiba widział tylko to co miał przed sobą. Choć sznurki Lalkarza miały swoje wady, szczególnie ten w okolicy lędźwi tworzył jakieś dziwne napięcie.

Gdy Inuzuka znalazł się blisko przeciwnika wysunął z rękawa nóż i wbił go pod brodę shinobi mając nadzieję trafić w pień mózgu.

– O kurwa! – zaklęli niemal jednocześnie z Kankuro gdy ciało martwego przeciwnika zaczęło się rozdymać. Kiba poczuł zimny hak za paskiem spodni ciągnący do w tył, od przeciwnika. Ciało wybuchło rozpryskując wokoło ostre kawałki lodu. Inuzukiego zacięło kilka w ramiona i łydki, ale nic poważnego.

Usiadł na lodzie u stóp Kankuro. Temu spod rozerwanego ubrania wystawała gruba lina, której koniec był za paskiem Inuzuki. Wyjął hak zza spodni.

Już Kiba chciał coś powiedzieć kiedy Kankuro wpadł pod lód a ten zasklepił się nad nim. Niewiele myśląc, Kiba uderzył weń z całych sił. Stanął na wodzie. Piaskowy ninja wynurzył się. Inuzuki chciał mu pomóc, ale ten go odtrącił. Jego zęby szczękały z zimna.

– Chodź na ląd. Będzie miał mniejsze szanse. – powiedział Kiba. Lalkarz drżał na cały ciele. Zeszli z jeziora, a Kiba zdjął swoja kurtkę i podał ją Kankuro. Ostatecznie nie chciał żeby ten dureń dostał zapalenia płuc.

– Poradzę sobie. – rzucił w złości shinobi z Suna, choć trząsł się z zimna.

– Chodź raz zamknij się i weź ją! – warknął Inuzuki. Usłyszał plusk wody i odskoczyli obaj jak najdalej. Przeciwnik wyszedł spokojnie na brzeg, bez lęku i zastanowienia. Kiba już ruszył na niego, ale ten uniósł dłoń w górę.

– To nasza ziemia. – powiedział mężczyzna patrząc twardo na shinobi. Inuzuki spojrzał na niego nie rozumiejąc na początku o co chodzi.

– Jeszcze się przekonany. – warknął Kiba szykując się do skoku. Rzucił się na przeciwnika. Kankuro wywołał technikę, która sprawiła, że mężczyzna zapadł się do połowy łydki w grunt. Kiba skoczył na niego trzymając kunai przy jego gardle.

– Jeśli zabijesz mnie na naszej ziemi to wywołasz wojnę. – powiedział spokojnie przeciwnik. Inuzuki spojrzał na Kankuro szukając u niego podpowiedzi co zrobić.

– Mówisz że to wasza ziemia? Wasza **wasza**? Macie to na papierze? – rzucił piaskowy ninja.

– Mamy. Stacjonujemy tu od niemal roku. – Kiba zszedł z mężczyzny. Ten wstał i dumnie otrzepał ubranie, jakby Inuzuka widział czcigodnego Haishiego Hyuugę.

– Echehehe… – zaśmiał się nerwowo Kiba. Kankuro spojrzał na niego przerażony. Wiedział że Kiba zabił swojego przeciwnika.

– Nie mówicie serio z tą wojną, nie? – zapytał nerwowo Inuzuka. Przeciwnik uśmiechnął się. Iwa–gakure zawsze polowało na rejony państwa Ognia. – Powinniście krzyczeć od razu, że to wasza ziemia.

– Masz szczęście, że mój przyjaciel jest nieumarłym i po złożeniu go jest dobry niczym nowy. – powiedział mężczyzna z kpiącym uśmiechem. Kiba odetchnął niemal z ulgą. Tego brakowałoby żeby wywołał wojnę. Kankuro też wyraźnie ulżyło.

– To cenna ziemia, nie pilnuje jej byle kto. Radzę wam wracać do domów nim stanie się wam krzywda. – powiedział mężczyzna spokojnie.

– Mamy uwierzyć, że puścisz nas tak po prostu? – zapytał z drwiną Kankuro.

– Po tym jak zabiłem Twojego kolegę? Prawie zabiłem? – rzucił z zastanowieniem Kiba. – Rozszarpałem? Najpierw grozisz nam wojną, a teraz puszczasz?

– Jeśli koniecznie chcecie wojny... – rzucił shinobi z Iwa z kpiącym uśmiechem. – Powiedzmy, że jeśli będziemy potrzebować czegokolwiek to znajdziemy was.

– Nie liczyłbym na wielkie przysługi na Twoim miejscu. – rzucił Inuzuka. Wiedział że nic nie było darowane za darmo, ale nie miał zamiaru zdradzić Konohy spłacając dług. – Twój kolega jakoś nie krzyczał „jesteście na naszym terytorium", a i ja mam zamiar napisać w raporcie, że „debile nie sprawdzili informacji co do ziemi niczyjej, która najwyraźniej należy do Iwa–gakure". Nie zastraszysz mnie.

– Nie masz pojęcia o handlu przysługami, prawda? – zapytał przeciwnik.

– Nie lubię robić sobie wokoło pióra. – rzucił Kiba. Shinobi z Iwa spojrzał na niego twardo. Czy szykował się do ataku? Może. Inuzuki nie zdejmował z przeciwnika czujnego spojrzenia. – Nie chcesz czasem zebrać swojego kolegi w całość? Jego fragmenty walają się po wzgórzu.

– Nie chcesz zabrać swojego do ciepłego pomieszczenia? Wygląda jakby miał zaraz zejść z zimna. – Kiba spojrzał na Kankuro. Ten naprawdę nie wyglądał dobrze. Kąpiel w zamarzniętym jeziorze na pewno odbiła się na jego kondycji. Inuzuki mierzył się spojrzeniami z przeciwnikiem jeszcze przez kilka sekund, ale widział, że Lalkarz musi wrócić do zajazdu i wygrzać się, bo w przeciwnym razie Inuzukiego czeka opieka nad jednym shinobi z Suna: bardzo chorym, bardzo daleko od domu, bez medyka.

– Na trzy rozejdziemy się. – rzucił Kankuro zachrypniętym głosem. – I wszyscy zapomnimy o tym spotkaniu. Żadnych przysług. Przyznajemy się do ataku, ale mamy dobre jego wyjaśnienie. Nie mamy zamiaru zatajać czegokolwiek, nawet Konohy „zabijającego" waszego shinobi.

– Widzę że nie dobijemy targu. Trudno. – powiedział przeciwnik i wskoczył na drzewo. Spojrzał na młodszych mężczyzn jeszcze przelotnie i rzucił na pożegnanie: – Było miło. Nie wracajcie.

Kiba nie odszedł nawet pół kilometra kiedy Kankuro zemdlał. Z satysfakcją shinobi z Konohy uderzył chorego po twarzy kilka razy, ale to nic nie dawało. Tak więc musiał starszego mężczyznę zanieść do zajazdu. Nie przeszkadzało mu to. Cichy i bezbronny Kankuro był miłą odmianą. Skłamałby mówiąc, że było inaczej. No i Inuzuki mógł się nim zająć dla zmiany.

Lalkarz obudził się dopiero późnym wieczorem. Kiba siedział w jego pokoju i przeglądał zwój z opisem misji, mając nadzieję że nie pominął w nim ważnej informacji że ziemie które dziś eksplorowali były zajęte przez shinobi z Iwa. Wtedy byłaby to misja kwalifikowana jako szpiegowska, a nikt nie posyła Inuzuki na przeszpiegi. Szczególnie pan Iruka, który znał go i jego umiejętności bardzo dobrze!

Kankuro poruszył ustami, ale nie wydobył się z nich dźwięk. Przerażony próbował powiedzieć coś, ale znowu zawiódł się. Wyglądał jakby sprawiało mu to ból. Kiba uśmiechnął się.

– O łał, to niesamowite. – zaśmiał się Inuzuka patrząc na Kankuro. – Nareszcie chwila spokoju.

Piaskowy ninja spojrzał na niego wściekły, coś warknął niewyraźnie.

– Nie wysilaj się, rozmawiam z psami a nie czytam w myślach. – rzucił Inuzuka zakładając nogi na łóżku Kankuro. Ten westchnął i wskazał na zwój, który trzymał Kiba.

– A to? Sprawdzam czy może nie doczytałem szczegółów misji i nie zauważyłem, że była tam wzmianka o tym że tereny są pod jurysdykcją Iwa. Czasem zdarza mi się coś przeoczyć. – zaśmiał się Inuzuka, a Kankuro uniósł brew i uśmiechnął się kpiąco.

– A pierdol się! – rzucił zdając sobie sprawę, że odpowiedział na niemą obelgę. Potrząsnął głową.

– Nie napisali tu nic o tym że ziemia należy do Iwa–gakure. Wręcz zaznaczyli, że tereny są niczyje. – powiedział Kiba. Kankuro nakrył się kołdrą i ułożył żeby wrócić do spania. Inuzuki pochylił się nad łóżkiem.

– Zimno Ci? Może pójdziesz pod gorący prysznic? – rzucił Kiba w lekkiej obawie o zdrowie Kankuro. W końcu nie wydostaną się stąd póki piaskowy ninja nie będzie w stanie wrócić do Suna.

– _Chce spać_. – poruszył bezdźwięcznie wargami. Kiba odczesał jego mokre włosy z czoła. Po tym jak przyniósł Kankuro do hoteliku nie ściągnął z niego nawet ubrań, w których ten wziął kąpiel w jeziorze. Tak, to nie było nazbyt troskliwe z jego strony.

– Musisz się przebrać. I wykąpać. – powiedział ściągając z piaskowego ninji kołdrę. Ten nie miał siły bronić się. Pociągnął mężczyznę za ramię.

– No dalej. – mruknął ściągając z Kankuro bluzę, potem koszulkę z krótkim a spod spodu z długim rękawem. Ile ubrań można mieć na sobie? Piaskowy ninja zawisnął na nim bez czucia i wtulił twarz w jego ramię. Widać istniały takie rzeczy, które osłabiały nawet Kankuro.

– No hop! Idziemy do łazienki. – powiedział Inuzuki starając się zachować pogodę ducha mimo sytuacji. Kankuro musiało kręcić się bardzo w głowie. Był bardzo osłabiony. Kiba najchętniej zostawiłby go tam gdzie ten stał, ale przespał się z Kankuro – to coś znaczyło, przynajmniej dla Inuzuki.

Posadził Kankuro w łazience. Ten wyglądał na słabego i rozkojarzonego, ale przyglądał się szklistymi od gorączki oczami jak Inuzuki napuszcza wody do wanny.

– Powiedziałbym żebyś śpiewał, żebym słyszał czy nic Ci nie jest, ale to niemożliwe. – rzucił złośliwie zakręcając wodę, sprawdzając dłonią czy nie jest za gorąca. Wyszedł z łazienki.

Po kwadransie bez odzewu zapukał do drzwi.

– No nie wiem, puknij w kafelki, jeśli jesteś cały. – rzucił Inuzuki, ale nie usłyszał niczego w odpowiedzi. Może Kankuro zemdlał? Może utopił się? O, to byłoby straszne! Co on zrobiłby z trupem? To źle zabrzmiało. Powinien raczej zapytać, co zrobiłby gdyby Kankuro stało się coś?

– Wchodzę! – powiedział głośno i nacisnął klamkę. Wszedł do łazienki i od razu zobaczył, że Kankuro leżał w wannie, w spodniach, zanurzony po czubek głowy. Kiba natychmiast dopadł do niego i wywlekł z wody. Ten podskoczył do pozycji siedzącej z okrzykiem przerażenia.

– Co ty wyprawiasz? Przeraziłeś mnie na śmierć! Myślałem, że utopiłeś się! – krzyknął Kiba. Kankuro spojrzał na niego niczego nie rozumiejąc. Inuzuki wyciągnął starszego mężczyznę z wanny i posadził na jej brzegu. Pomógł Lalkarzowi wytrzeć się i przebrać w suche ubrania. Zaprowadził do pokoju i położył w łóżku opatulając go szczelnie kołdrą.

Kiba przyłożył dłoń do czoła Kankuro. Był rozpalony. Nie byłby pierwszym, którego kąpiel w zimnej wodzie prowadziła do hipotermii, a potem zapalenia płuc. Inuzuki zastanawiał się czy piaskowy ninja podczas choroby zawsze był taki bezbronny i zależny? To było dość słodkie.

Przez kilka kolejnych dni Kiba spał w pokoju Kankuro i opiekował się nim. Chyba dopiero po tygodniu piaskowy ninja był w stanie wstać i pójść do łazienki nie trafiając w futrynę, albo nie myląc drzwi z wyjściowymi. Doprawdy, był rozczulający w chorobie. Kiba czuł, że odkrył sekretny urok Lalkarza.

Dowiedział się też, że Kankuro ma tatuaż, z którym, jak twierdził, obudził się któregoś dnia. Tatuaż przedstawiał łańcuch pięciu kół zębatych różnej wielkości na placach, na wysokości lewej nerki. Nie był zbyt szczegółowy, ale też nie był prosty i prymitywny.

Oczywiście gdy Kankuro wyszedł z gorączki stał się o piekło gorszy: zaczęły się zjadliwe komentarze maskujące skrzętnie poprzednią słodycz, chamskie docinki. Kiba miał ochotę wymoczyć starszego mężczyznę w lodowatej wodze, byle wróciła jego miła wersja.

– Ile zajmie Ci odbudowanie marionetek? – zapytał Inuzuki kiedy pakowali się do wyjazdu. Dziś Kankuro psioczył, że Kiba zostawił gdzieś części jego zniszczonych marionetek poniewierające się po ziemi Iwa–gakure.

– Czy ja wiem? Mam oryginalne rysunki. Pewnie z trzy miesiące. – powiedział w zastanowieniu.

– To nie wiem czemu narzekasz skoro możesz je odbudować. – rzucił Inuzuka nieco zły.

– Chodzi o to że jak ktoś znajdzie ich elementy może dojść do tego jak działają, a wtedy będę ugotowany. – warknął Kankuro.

– Wiesz, jesteś ciężkim skurwielem i nie żałuję, że nie zebrałem resztek tych Twoich kukieł. – niemal szczeknął Inuzuki. Miał dość tego ponad godzinnego suszenia głowy. Po co to całe gadanie skoro Kankuro może je odbudować?

– Hej, wiem że to nie tak jak z Twoim bydlęciem… że nie są niezastąpione i zawsze mogę zrobić nowe, ale to naprawdę sporo roboty, nie jakieś tam ot tak. – powiedział piaskowy ninja pstrykając palcami.

– Jesteś po prostu leniwy. Oddałbym wszystko żeby odzyskać Akamaru. – powiedział Kiba upychając rzeczy do plecaka. Myśl o straconym pupilu przeszyła bólem jego serce.

– To nie czyni tego czymś specjalnym? Wiesz, to że nie możesz go odzyskać? – zapytał Kankuro.

– I tak tego nie zrozumiesz. Swoje kukły możesz zawsze odnowić. – sarknął Inuzuka. Dopiero po chwili dotarło do niego jakim był debilem.

– O cholera, ale ze mnie głupi, nieczuły skurwiel! – rzucił Kiba zasłaniając sobie usta dłonią. Podszedł do Kankuro ten patrzył na niego z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy, może czymś pomiędzy skonfundowaniem a złością.

– Tak totalnie zapomniałem o Twoich rodzicach, potem to zamieszanie z Gaarą! – powiedział pochylając głowę w geście pokory. – Tak bardzo żałuje tych słów.

Kankuro pochylił się i pocałował go. Inuzuki odskoczył w tył zdezorientowany. Chciał coś powiedzieć, zaprzeczyć, może obrazić Kankuro, ale ten podszedł i pocałował młodszego mężczyznę. Tym razem głębiej, bardziej namiętnie, aż Inuzuce żołądek skręcił się z wrażenia. Nie miał bogatego życie płciowego, więc każde zbliżenie do drugiej osoby było podniecające niczym coś nowego.

Objął szyję Kankuro i pozwolił mu szybko przelecieć się. Zrobili to na komodzie, obuwając ubrania tylko o niezbędne minimum. Było jasno, a seks był wstydliwy i obaj starali się zachowywać cicho, zupełnie jakby ktoś miał ich najść. Nie patrzeli na siebie w ogóle. Inuzuki wiedział, że nie był dla Kankuro nikim ważnym, tylko odskocznią, kimś kogo może pieprzyć poza Suna–gakure. Byłby głupi myśląc inaczej.

– Jak na kogoś kto tyle gada o nienawidzeniu mnie, lubisz ze mną sypiać. – zadrwił Kankuro kiedy skończyli i poprawiali ubrania na sobie.

– Nie nazwałbym tego lubieniem. – powiedział Kiba, choć przecież piaskowy ninja miał rację. Seks był dobry, a Kankuro hojnie obdarzony przez naturę, do tego swoim mocnym charakterem sprawiał, że Inuzuki czuł się taki onieśmielony i po prostu nie potrafił powiedzieć mu „nie".

– Orgazm nie jest oznaką pogardy. – zaśmiał się. Inuzuki uderzył go w twarz tak mocno że Kankuro upadł na ziemię. Kiba pochylił się nad nagle cichym Lalkarzem.

– Powinieneś uważać się za szczęściarza. I nie zachowywać się jak piętnastolatek, bo uprawiałeś seks. – powiedział zły Kiba ciągłym dogryzaniem Kankuro. Dodał po chwili kpiąco: – No chyba że robisz to tak rzadko że musisz otagować się tą informacją.

– Zróbmy to jeszcze. – rzucił Kankuro patrząc na Inuzukę. Ten powinien spodziewać się, że Lalkarz wcale nie słuchał go. Odsunął się od niego i starszy mężczyzna wstał. Podszedł do Inuzuki i objął go w pasie od tyłu, pocałował czuły punkt pod jego uchem. Kiba zajęczał mimowolnie, ale może usprawiedliwić się zaskoczeniem.

– Mówię serio. Zróbmy to jeszcze raz, tak jakby teraz. – mruknął Kankuro. Inuzuki przez chwilę rozważał możliwość, ale potem szybko potrząsnął głową.

– Spadaj. – rzucił Kiba krótko i pochylił się tylko żeby podnieść torbę, ocierając się tyłkiem o krocze Kankuro. Ten zasyczał jakby z bólu.

– Pieprzony kusiciel. – warknął piaskowy ninja i pchnął Kibę na ścianę. Zdjął z niego kurtkę szybko, równie wprawnie wyplątał z bluzy z kapturem. Inuzuki został w samym podkoszulku, kiedy Kankuro rzucił się do rozpinania mu spodni. Klęknął przed młodszym mężczyzną i obciągnął mu. Cholera, był w tym dobry! Kiba nie spodziewał się, że Lalkarz może być typem, który z własnej woli zrobi komuś dobrze oralnie.

– P–przestań… – jęknął Inuzuka, ale wcale tak nie myślał. Chciał tylko zachować pozory. Kankuro sięgnął i złapał go za tyłek, wsunął palce między pośladki, jakby chciał powiedzieć: jeszcze nie skończyłem z Tobą. Kiba złapał go za włosy i przyciągnął do swojego podbrzusza na dłuższą chwilę. O tak, gardło było takie wąskie, takie ciepłe. Czuł że zmierzał ku końcowi. Spuści się palantowi do ust aż zakrztusi się. Pewnie, czemu nie?

Złapał Kankuro za włosy mocno i przyciągnął najbliżej jak mógł. Ten próbował się wyrwać, ale nie miał tyle sił. Z tym nieznośnym wyciem Kiba mocno doszedł w jego gardło. Rany, to było dobre! Satysfakcja seksualna dająca zemstę? Zemsta dająca satysfakcję seksualną? Kiedy Kankuro odsunął się od niego, Inuzuki od razu złapał go za usta, zatykając jednocześnie nos, tak że starszy mężczyzna nie mógł oddychać.

– Przełknij. – rzucił z uśmieszkiem satysfakcji. Kankuro spojrzał na niego nienawistnie. Przez dłuższą chwilę opierał się, ale zabrakło mu tlenu i zobaczył, że Kiba nie miał zamiaru zdejmować dłoni, więc zrobił co mu kazano. Rzucał przy tym Inuzuce spojrzenia pełne nienawiści.

– Och, czyżbyś chciał mój tyłek? Dlaczego nic nie powiedziałeś? – drwiąco zaśmiał się Kiba. Kankuro zrozumiał aluzję. Dalej patrzył z nienawiścią. Poprawił przed lustrem poczochrane włosy. Założył plecak.

– Oj nie gniewaj się! – rzucił Inuzuki z uśmiechem. – Wiem że zrobiłbyś to samo gdybym Ci obciągnął.

– Jestem lepszy niż coś takiego. – rzucił urywanie. Kiba spojrzał na niego nic nie rozumiejąc. Wiedział że Kankuro zrobiłby to. Wszyscy wiedzą, że rodzeństwo Sabaku jest złośliwe, bezlitosne i z pewnością nie mają ludzkich uczuć.

– Pewnie, bo przyciskanie mnie do różnych mebli i zrywanie ze mnie ubrań, bo potrzebujesz spuścić się w kogoś, to synonim bycia lepszym. – rzucił kąśliwie Kiba. Kankuro spojrzał nań ze złością.

Wrócili do kraju Rzek po dniu drogi. Kankuro był dalej zły za poranne wydarzenie. Inuzuki nie mógł znieść jego milczenia. Nie sądził, że spuszczenie się Lalkarzowi do gardła tak ubodzie w jego dumę.

– No nie bądź już zły. – rzucił Kiba, ale nawet jego słodki głos nie pomógł.

Rozstali się raczej w chłodnych nastrojach. Inuzuce było naprawdę przykro, że sytuacja tak wyglądała, ale nie potrafił wykrztusić „przepraszam", nie do Kankuro. Przez swoją własną głupotę może pozbawić się najlepszego seksu jakiego doświadczył od ośmiu miesięcy. No, tak właściwie to seks nie był niesamowity, ale seks to seks – nie narzekasz, jeśli go masz!


	3. Chapter 2b

[2b]

.

.

Do końca lutego Kankuro przyjeżdżał na krótkie wizyty do Konohy. Mijali się z Inuzuką na korytarzach, ale prócz „cześć" nie zamieniali dwóch zdań. Kibie było smutno z tego powodu. Nie chodzi też o to że z Kankuro stracił jedyny seks na jaki mógł liczyć! Pieprzyć pieprzenie! Brakowało mu ich kłótni, żal mu było że stał się Lalkarzowi obojętny.

Jego przyjaciele domyślali się, że coś jest nie tak, ale taktownie nie drążyli tematu. Wiedzieli że i tak nic nie wyciągnęliby z Inuzuki, a jedynie zdenerwowaliby go. Nawet nie domyślali się, że nagłe zerwanie kontaktu z Kankuro miało z tym coś wspólnego. Szczerze, wszyscy uważali, że tak było lepiej dla wszystkich naokoło, ponieważ wystarczyło, że mężczyźni widzieli się i już wybuchali furią.

W marcu pogoda szybko stała się wiosenna: wystarczająco ciepła na cieńszą kurtkę, nie zapowiadało się jeszcze na słynne burze, roślinność budziła się spod skostniałej ziemi, a Inuzuki wpadł w desperację tak wielką, że zgodził się umówić z Saim. To nie tak że nie lubił Malarza. Po prostu ten nie był on w jego typie i nie mieli za bardzo o czym rozmawiać. Sądził po prostu, że to co miał z Kankuro nie wróci, było jedno–, dwurazowe i czas, aby obaj ruszyli na przód. Piaskowy ninja najwyraźniej tak zrobił, więc głupio wyglądałoby gdyby Kiba rozpaczał po tym… czymkolwiek to było.

– A Ty co? Masz randkę? – zaśmiał się Kankuro idąc ulicą z naprzeciwka. Inuzuka niemal podskoczył ze strachu. Piaskowy ninja był tak blisko, pachniał dopiero co zakończoną misją, a to był ulubiony męski zapach Kiby.

– Uch, śmierdzisz! – zakpił Inuzuka zatykając nos.

– Phi, tak jakby to miało mieć znaczenie za dwadzieścia minut. – rzucił z podstępnym uśmieszkiem. Kibę miętolił tę myśl przez dłuższą chwilę. Ledwo wykrztusił z siebie zszokowane „co?", kiedy Kankuro puknął go lekko ramieniem zmuszając tym minimalnym dotykiem do zawrócenia z obranej ścieżki. Nie potrafił nawet powiedzieć starszemu mężczyźnie: nie, mam randkę z kimś kto chce być ze mną. Nie, skąd! On poszedł jak owieczka na rzeź.

– Słuchaj… uch… – zajęczał Kiba kiedy przed nimi otworzyły się drzwi jego mieszkania. Kankuro rzucił swoje rzeczy na ziemię, a potem dopadł Inuzuki: całując i liżąc jego szyję, trzymając Kibę za włosy, aby ten nie uciekł.

– Przestań! – warknął Inuzuka nareszcie otrząsając się z pierwszej fali ekstazy, która nim zawładnęła. Kankuro posłusznie odsunął się pozwalając Kibie zebrać myśli.

– Muszę iść! Nie możesz tu zostać! MAM randkę. – rzucił Inuzuki. Piaskowy ninja przekręcił głowę jak pies słuchający pana, ale na jego ustach tańczył kpiący uśmiech. Chwycił rękaw długiej bluzy i potarł nim twarz żeby zetrzeć farbę maskującą. Pocałował Kibę w usta: głęboko i mokro, wsuwając język, przysuwając do siebie młodszego mężczyznę.

– P–proszę… Kankuro… – wydusił z siebie Kiba urywanie.

– „Proszę Kankuro", co? – zadrwił starszy mężczyzna. Inuzuki oparł dłonie o jego ramiona. W tej pozycji mógł albo odsunąć go od siebie, albo przysunąć. Kankuro też to wiedział. Kiba chciał być rozsądny, a rozum nakazywał odepchnąć tego złośliwego durnia, ale… ale… No cóż, rozsądek nigdy nie był mocną stroną Inuzuki. Spojrzał twardo na Lalkarza.

– Zróbmy to na łóżku. Plecy mnie bolą od twardego. – rzucił Kiba nienawidząc się za te słowa. Rany, był taki słaby. Jeszcze rozumiałby gdyby stracił głowę dla kogoś takiego jak Neji, ale Kankuro? Przecież on naprawdę nie był w jego typie.

– Jesteś taki miękki. – zaśmiał się Kankuro objął go mocniej i skierował w stronę sypialni. Nie przeszli jednak całego pokoju kiedy piaskowy ninja zatrzymał się. Ściągnął z Kiby koszulkę i rzucił na ziemię. Rozsiadł się wygodnie na kanapie, zarzucając ramiona luźno na oparcie.

– No dalej, Kundlu. Wisisz mi obciąganie. Wiem że potrafisz. Nie wstydź się. – powiedział patrząc na Kibę kpiąco. Ten klęknął ochoczo przed Kankuro. Tak mu brakowało tego stanowczego tonu. Ściągnął z Lalkarza bluzę i koszulkę. Spocony i pachnący mężczyzną shinobi z Suna był tym czego Inuzuki potrzebował aby zaspokoić żądzę.

– Nie będziesz próbował mnie udławić, co? – powiedział Inuzuki chwytając półtwardego członka. Poruszając ręką sprawnie wzdłuż jego długości. Czuł jak penis twardnieje w jego dłoniach. Kibę trochę przeraził rozmiar. Znał swoje możliwości a fiut Kankuro je przekraczał.

– Skończże gadać… – jęknął starszy mężczyzn. Kiba spojrzał na niego. Ten był już ładnie rozpalony pożądaniem. Inuzuki miał więcej władzy nad Kankuro niż mógł sobie wyobrazić. Z uśmieszkiem triumfu młodszy mężczyzna zabrał się do roboty.

To było trudne. Na początku wydawało się niewykonalne, ale po kilku chwilach gardło Inuzukiego nieco rozluźniło się. Dalej dławił się i nie mógł oddychać dobrze, ale nucenie pomagało a od wibracji Kankuro szarpał jego włosy, wyginał plecy w łuk, jęczał głośno.

Kiba zdecydował kiedy zakończyć oral. Wstał z klęczek i zsunął z siebie spodnie. Usiadł okrakiem na biodrach Kankuro pozwalając żeby ich erekcje ocierały się o siebie przez kilka minut.

– No dalej… – zamruczał Lalkarz całując Kibę w pierś i łapiąc sutek palcami. – Nie wytrzymam.

– Lubisz mnie pieprzyć, co? – zamruczał Inuzuka liżąc Kankuro po płatku ucha. – Będziesz tak wiecznie wracał?

Shinobi z Suna nie odpowiedział na zaczepkę tylko zagryzł dolną wargę. Objął Kibę w pasie i przewrócił go na stolik do kawy. Cholera, tego Inuzuka nie przewidział.

– Mówiłem, że nie chce tego robić na twardym. – rzucił bez tchu. Zagryzł zęby na palcu wskazującym, kiedy Kankuro wszedł w niego jednym płynnym, wyuczonym ruchem. Kiba jęczał głośno. Było mu tak dobrze. Shinobi z Suna objął go w pasie mocno i usiadł ponownie na kanapie, pozwalając tym samym być Kibie na górze.

– No dalej. Patataj. – zaśmiał się bez tchu. Inuzuka uśmiechnął się i zaczął poruszać się na Kankuro. O cholera, to było takie dobre! Naprawdę mógł poczuć go tam całego, jego tętno. Ręce starszego mężczyzny błądziły po jego talii, masowały okazjonalnie okolice lędźwi, był pewien, że piaskowy ninja więcej niż dwa razy wbił paznokcie, raniąc plecy.

– O Boże, zaraz dojdę! – warknął Inuzuka. Oparł dłonie na udach Kankuro dla lepszej podpory. Zmienił kąt penetracji. Było nawet lepiej!

– Aaaa! Och~h tak! Jeszcze! Jeszcze! – krzyczał Kiba głośno. Spojrzał prosto w oczy Kankuro. To było takie wspaniałe, niesamowite, jakby byli jednym ciałem w tym momencie. Nerwy Inuzuki zaczęły ściskać się w ciasny węzeł. Jeszcze trochę, jeszcze chwilę. Złapał Kankuro za twarz i pocałował głęboko, wsuwając język do ust.

Z ledwo stłumionym krzykiem, Kankuro mocno doszedł wewnątrz Kiby. Wówczas węzeł nerwów wewnątrz Inuzuki zacisnął się mocniej i sprawił, że jego głowa stała się lekka. Pocałował Kankuro w kącik ust niemal nie mając pojęcia, że to robi. Gdy napięcie puściło jego ciało, padł na Kankuro całym ciężarem.

– R–randka… – mruknął Kankuro w obojczyk Inuzuki. Chciał jednak wypowiedzieć złośliwość: – Randka. Nie miałeś randki?

– Nie wiem o co Ci chodzi. Moja była udana. – zamruczał Inuzuka. Kankuro zaśmiał się. Leżeli tak przez kilka chwil. Kiba mógł być pewien, że dostanie reprymendę od Sakury za wystawienie Saiego. No trudno, było warto.

– Jesteś taki okropny. – powiedział Kankuro obejmując Inuzukę w pasie.

W końcu odkleili się od siebie. Piaskowy ninja poszedł wziąć prysznic a Kiba przygotował coś do jedzenia. Usiadł na kanapie z piwem, kiedy resztki odgrzewały się. Kurde, to był udany wieczór.

– Nad czym się tak zastanawiasz? – zapytał Kankuro wychodząc z łazienki w ręczniku wokoło talii a drugim pocierał włosy. Ten wieczór wyglądał tak normalnie.

– Brakowało Ci mojego towarzystwa, co? – zapytał kpiąco Inuzuka patrząc nad ramieniem na piaskowego ninję. Ten zaśmiał się podstępnie:

– Nie mniej niż Tobie mojego. – powiedział pewny siebie. Kiba fuknął niezadowolony. Nie podobało się mu, że Kankuro tak myślał. Bardziej nie podobało się mu, że było to prawdą. Tęsknił za towarzystwem shinobi z Suna–gakure: za kłótniami, za godzeniem się, za skrywanym seksem. Może Kankuro nie był na szczycie listy osób, z którymi Kiba lubił i chciał spędzać czas, ale jego towarzystwo niosło ze sobą o wiele więcej przyjemności niż na przykład Naruto.

– Przyznam, że seksu mi brakowało. – powiedział kpiąco Kankuro. Inuzuki wykrzywił twarz w wyrazie niezadowolenia i znudzenia jednocześnie. Odpowiedź starszego mężczyzny była przewidywalna.

– Wyjeżdżasz jutro? – zapytał Kiba wstając żeby sprawdzić jedzenie. Kankuro znalazł w swojej torbie czyste ubrania.

– Z samego rana. – odpowiedział zakładając rzeczy. – Nie chce żebyś znowu poganiał mnie.

– Nie chce notatek „wisisz mi orgazm". – rzucił Inuzuka wyciągając sobie miskę z szafki.

– Spokojnie. – zadrwił Kankuro. – Pożegnam Cię przyzwoicie.

Piaskowy ninja podszedł do niego i wyjął sobie miskę. Nałożył sobie dużą porcję. Dopiero co wrócił z misji, do tego seks był wykańczający. Musiał umierać z głodu.

– Mogę się z Tobą żegnać całą noc, Inuzuka. – zaśmiał się. Och, Kibę ekscytował pomysł. O mało co nie odłożył posiłku na później tylko po to aby wskoczyć na Kankuro od razu. Musiał panować nad swoimi żądzami. Nie chciał przecież żeby piaskowy ninja myślał, że Inuzuka lubi to co mają.

To takie niesamowite, że najlepszy seks odnalazł z najmniej spodziewaną osobą.

.

.

08/10/2011, Hiwa


	4. Chapter 3a

[3a]

.

.

Przyszła wiosna, kwiecień. Inuzuki nie widział Kankuro od początku marca. Zaczynało mu brakować seksu. Nie był jednak typem, który pójdzie szukać gdziekolwiek zaspokojenia. Dlaczego w czasach gdy Kiba nie mógł znieść towarzystwa Kankuro, to nie mógł się od niego opędzić, a kiedy chciał wiedzieć go jak na złość nigdy nie było go w pobliżu? Pieprzony pech!

– Cześć. – zawołała Temari z oddali. O świetnie! Jeśli ona była w Konoha to znaczy że Kankuro został w Suna. Kiba spodziewał się, że przysyłała ona brata do Liścia tylko w zimę, sama wolała wygrzewać się w Piasku.

– Cześć, gdzie masz Shikamaru? Myślałem, że jesteście nierozłączni. – rzucił Inuzuka nie chcąc okazywać tego że Temari nie jest tym Sabaku którego chciał spotkać. Ostatecznie lubił ją. Do niedawna bardziej niż jej starszego brata.

– Poszedł do Hokage. Osobiście mam dość biur Cieni odkąd Gaara praktycznie zamieszkał tam. – zaśmiała się kobieta. Nagle wyglądała na bardzo onieśmieloną, jakby wewnętrznie walczyła z wstydem. Objęła mocno Inuzukę i puściła po chwili. Była czerwona na twarzy.

– Za co to było? – zapytał skonfundowany mężczyzna.

– Dziękuję że zaopiekowałeś się Kankuro. Uważałeś na niego. – powiedziała Temari.

– Nie no, spoko. – zaśmiał się nerwowo Kiba. – Misja była naprawdę do bani. Oszukaliście nas na informacjach i prawie wszczęliśmy, no dobrze, ja wszcząłem, wojnę między państwami.

– Jeśli o to chodzi, to oficjalnie oczywiście Rada przeprasza za ten straszny błąd, który o mało co nie zabił was obu. – rzuciła piaskowa kunoichi z kpiną w głosie. – Nieoficjalnie chcieli zabić Kankuro a z Ciebie uczynić przypadkową ofiarę.

– C–co? – zająknął się Inuzuki nie będąc pewnym czy aby na pewno dobrze usłyszał co powiedziała kobieta. Może to jego chora wyobraźnia?

– W Suna homoseksualiści nie mają łatwego życia. – westchnęła Temari. – Oczywiście, oficjalnie jest to akceptowalne, ale wiele formacji militarnych niemile widzi u siebie geja. A wiadomo, na misjach zdarzają się wypadki.

Kiba chciał coś powiedzieć, ale dołączył do nich Naruto zalewając Temari pytaniami o Gaarę.

– I słyszałem, że próbujesz ściągnąć Narę do Suna. To co? Będzie ślub? Wiesz, ja tam już czuję się zaproszony. – rzucił Naruto szturchając kobietę łokciem. Ta zrobiła się ładnie różowa ze wstydu. Mamrotała „nigdy w życiu" i „gdzie tam".

– Ino i Chouji już płaczą, że rozbiłaś ich trójcę. Serio, ich rodziny trzymają się razem od pokoleń. – powiedział Uzumaki kiedy do nich dołączył Aburame z Hinatą. Dziewczyna niosła wielki bukiet słoneczników.

– Och, to takie piękne. Miłość, miłość wszędzie. Już wiadomo, że to wiosna. – zaćwierkał Uzumaki obejmując przyjaźnie ramieniem Kibę. Ten słabo uśmiechnął się. Naruto nie zobaczyłoby zauroczenia Hyuugi nawet gdyby kobieta w końcu odważyła się przemówić.

– Ja… _ummm_… skąd–d! N–Naruto… – zaczęła bronić się Hinata jak tylko potrafiła. Inuzuki uśmiechnął się do niej. Jeden z motyli Aburame usiadł na jej włosach jak wielka, kolorowa spinka. Kiba wyplatał się z uścisku Uzumakiego i odszedł na dwa kroki. Kiwnął głową na Temari żeby poszła z nim.

– Ja… te kwiaty są dla Ciebie. – powiedziała Hinata rumieniąc się mocno. – Do m–mieszkania.

Shino wezwał robale i z kwiatów podbiło się kilkadziesiąt motyli.

– On jest mistrzem romantycznej scenerii. – szepnęła Temari do ucha Kiby. Ten zaśmiał się. Aburame był doskonałą swatką.

– Myślę że po prostu miał dość tego że Naruto nie widzi Hinaty. To będzie dziesięć lat od kiedy ona za nim szaleje. – zaśmiał się Kiba kiedy razem z Temari odeszli w głąb urzędu.

– To nie tak że ona sama robiła cokolwiek żeby Uzumaki ją zauważył. – zaśmiała się kobieta. Po chwili joninkę z Suna dopadła Ino i Chouji, którzy zaczęli mówić, że nie może zabrać im Shikamaru, bo inaczej formacja ino–shika–cho nie ma sensu!

– Kiba, kochanie! – zawołała pani Kurenai z oddali. Prowadziła swojego niesfornego synka. Dzieciak zawsze lubił Inuzukę. Pewnie przez to że Kiba zawsze otaczał się psami, a chłopiec lubił je.

– Kiba, kochanie, jak się miewasz? Radzisz sobie sam? – zapytała jego nauczycielka czule. Od kiedy miała własne dziecko była bardzo uczuciowa.

– Nie jestem sam, proszę Pani. Nigdy nie byłem. – powiedział patrząc jak Yamanaka tłumaczy Temari, że rozdzielenie Nary i Choujiego może być tragiczne w skutkach. Akimichi wydawał się urażony takową sugestią. Zapewne Ino o wiele gorzej zniosłaby rozdzielenie.

– Wiesz o co mi chodzi. – rzuciła kobieta ostro szarpiąc rękę swojego syna, który właśnie złapał przechodzącego obok Kotetsu za nogawkę, omal nie doprowadzając mężczyzny do upadku.

– Wiem, ale naprawdę nic mi nie jest. Nie czuję się ani osamotniony, z misji wracam żywy. – odpowiedział czując jakby stał na dywaniku. Pani Yuhi sprawiała, że Inuzuka zawsze czuł się jak trzynastolatek. Jak nie kochać tej kobiety?

– Cieszę się. Jestem pewna, że wszystko ułoży się w końcu. – zaśmiała się kobieta. Kiba spojrzał na nią w niezrozumieniu. Pani Kurenai często mówiła tak enigmatyczne. Potem zawsze jej słowa sprawdzały się, więc Inuzuka nie martwił się o siebie.

Niedługo potem zjawił się Shino, a pani Yuhi powiedziała, że musi uciekać. Kiba poszedł z Aburame do „dyspozytorni" misji. Pan Iruka zawsze był rad widząc swoich byłych uczniów. Często zachowywał dla nich najlepsze kąski. Tym razem nie było inaczej i Inuzuki dostał zadanie stworzone dla siebie. Shino postanowił wybrać się z nim i podzielić kasą pół na pół.

– Widziałem co tam nakombinowałeś pod budynkiem, z Naruto i Hinatą, Shino. Ładnie to tak przyspieszać rzeczy? Powinni sami...

– Z całym szacunkiem. – przerwał Aburame panu Iruce. – Dziesięć lat nie do końca „przyspieszanie rzeczy".

– No… no tak… masz rację. – powiedział niepewnie pan Umino. Kiba uśmiechnął się i pożegnał z nauczycielem. Shino był tak bezpośredni, że ktoś inny mogły to odebrać jako impertynencje.

– Nie możesz zabrać nam Shikamaru! Co ja zrobię bez niego? – krzyczała dalej Yamanaka. Inuzuki zaśmiał się i skoczył w jej stronę. Objął ją przyjaźnie i odciągnął od joninki z Suna.

– Wiesz Inuś, że ja zawsze mogę być twoim przyjacielem–gejem. Nie musisz wykorzystywać do tego heteryków. – zaśmiał się Kiba a kobieta oddała uśmiech. Chouji chwycił starszą kunoichi pod ramię. Mówił jaki był zadowolony z tego że Temari uszczęśliwia Narę.

– Shino zawsze może znaleźć Ci miłego chłopaka. – zażartował Temari.

– Nie jestem swatką. – rzucił Aburame niemalże urażony, ale starsza kunoichi tylko szturchnęła go ramieniem i powiedziała żeby rozchmurzył się.

Shikamaru dołączył do nich nieco później. W zamienialnym składzie włóczyli się do wieczora: najpierw w szóstkę poszli coś zjeść. Potem Kiba z Shino i Choujim siedzieli w parku i grali w szachy z starszymi panami. Koło ósmej dołączył do nich Naruto i Sakura, więc poszli się czegoś napić. Po północy Kiba wrócił z Shino do swojego mieszkania. Aburame nocował na jego kanapie.

Rano obudziło ich obu walenie do drzwi. Inuzuki niemal pobiegł otworzyć.

– Czekam od półgodziny. Miałeś jechać ze mną na misję. – rzucił Sasuke stojąc w drzwiach. Kiba jeszcze do końca nie wstał.

– To już środa? – zapytał rozkojarzony Inuzuka. Shino spadł z kanapy, albo stoczył się z niej z własnej woli. Poranki nie były porą dla Aburame.

– Tak, Inuzuka, to już środa. – rzucił Sasuke wściekły. Kiba potarł oko jeszcze śpiący.

– Napijesz się kawy? Ja w tym czasie zbiorę się do wyjścia. – powiedział psi shinobi gościnnie wpuszczając Uchihę do środka. Ten westchnął i wszedł przez próg. Inuzuki szybko zebrał się do wyjścia wiedząc, że Sasuke siedział i patrzył na zegarek. Po półgodzinie Kiba był gotowy do wyjścia.

Uwielbiał misje z Sasuke. Ten zawsze brał zadania wymagające od nich wszystkiego. Czasami znajomi podejrzewali, że Uchiha życzy sobie śmierci.

– Spuść bestię, Inuzuka. – mruknął Sasuke zaciskając pieczęć i uderzył w ziemię. Spod jego dłoni wybiegły węże. Kiba oddał się w władania swojej zwierzęcej naturze.

– Czterech. – jedynie westchnął Uchiha. Inuzuki poczuł uderzenie adrenaliny do mózgu.

– Sześciu. – warknął Kiba odpychając Sasuke; z jego miejsca wyskoczyły kije bambusa ku niebu. Ten od razu sięgnął po swoją katanę. Kiba zostawił go w tyle i pobiegł wokoło polany, aby nabrać rozpędu. Uchiha wbił miecz w ziemię z piorun rozszedł się po gruncie. Jeden przeciwnik wynurzył się spod ziemi i od razu stracił głowę, co był dziełem Inuzuki. Uśmiechnął się ostro przebiegając koło ramienia Sasuke.

„W lawie ukrycie. Korzenia wypalenie!" pomyślał Inuzuka wodząc luźno ręką po ziemi. Drzewa przed nim poupadały jak trącone kostki domina. Dwóch przeciwników straciło ukrycie. Węże Uchihy dopadły ich i zmiażdżyły w swoim uścisku. Kiba zawrócił. Płuca bolały żywym ogniem. Sasuke wywołał technikę Ogromu Kuli Ognia. Inuzuki przebiegł między jego nogami i wskoczył w płomienie. Temperatura była nie do zniesienia i na pewno przypalił sobie końcówki włosów. Jednego wroga Sasuke dopadł techniką, ale drugi umknął. Nie na długo. Kiba wyskoczył z płomieni i rzucił się na uciekiniera, wyszarpał mu krtań gołymi rękoma.

– Został ostatni. – rzucił bez tchu Uchiha. Oparzył sobie usta wokoło. Inuzuki w końcu zahamował. Sasuke odepchnął go i przyjął na siebie strzałę, która przeszyła mu ramię. Kiba odciął nitkę, po której już biegł piorun. Tym ciosem przeciwnika zdradził swoją pozycję.

W okamgnieniu Inuzuki znalazł się obok wrogiego shinobi. Jednym ruchem poderżnął shinobi gardło.

I zrobiło się cicho.

– Żyjesz? – zapytał Inuzuka podchodząc do Sasuke. Ten spojrzał na kompana nienawistnie. Kiba uciął grot strzały wychodzący z tyłu ramienia Uchihy i płynnym ruchem wyjął trzon. Ten krzyknął z bólu. Kiedy Inuzuka opatrzył go, Sasuke delikatnie uderzył go w nos wierzchem dłoni.

– Pozabijasz nas kiedyś. – powiedział Uchiha. Kiba uśmiechnął się na przytyk. Nie był stworzony do walki z innym shinobi, na polu bitwy był zawsze niezależny, często zostawiał kompanów w tyle.

– Zawsze obiecujesz mi to, a potem przeżywamy. – zażartował Inuzuka. Pomógł Sasuke wstać z ziemi. Kiba rozmasował ramię. Musiał w coś uderzyć. Przy prędkościach jakie osiągał, otarcie się o konar groziło wybiciem ramienia z barku.

Do Konoha dotarli dopiero wieczorem. Kilka godzin drogi trwała sama droga. Hyuuga przywitał ich przy bramie. Podał Kibie notatkę od ANBU, do którego ten należał jakiś czas temu; z resztą był w drużynie z Nejim.

– Wzywają mnie? Stary, przecież wykopaliście mnie za niesubordynację, co było pieprzeniem, bo wykopaliście mnie za bycie gajem. – rzucił Inuzuka przez zęby. Uchiha przesunął opaskę na czoło odczesując za długie kosmyki grzywki z czoła. Wyglądał trochę jak licealistka.

Neji westchnął. Oczywiście to prawda była taka że Kiba został wykopany za niesubordynację, ale lubił mówić że nie poznano się na nim.

– Przekonałem dowódcę, że poprawiłeś się. – powiedział Neji. Jego oczy z wiekiem nabrały złotego połysku, a może to przez latarnie? – Bo poprawiłeś się, prawda?

– Wolę jeść szkło niż wrócić do was. – warknął wrogo Inuzuka wciskając Sasuke kartkę od dowódcy ANBU. – Weźcie sobie Uchihę.

– Sasuke nigdy nie zostanie ANBU z uwagi na swoją przeszłość. – westchnął Hyuuga. Uchiha spalił kartkę w dłoni, jednocześnie nonszalancko żując gumę (dzięki niej miał mniej palić). Kiba zaśmiał się. Z Sasuke mieli podobne podejście do paramilitarnych organizacji – nie lubili ich. Kiedyś za wszelką cenę chcieli do nich należeć, a potem zdali sobie sprawę jakie to było głupie z ich strony.

– Miło że się oferujecie. – powiedział Inuzuka spokojnie starając się oderwać sztylety spojrzeń jakie Hyuuga rzucał Sasuke. – Nie będę bardziej usłużny niż trzy lata temu i pewnie znowu wywalą mnie.

– Na razie. – mruknął Uchiha kiedy z Kibą odeszli, zostawiając Hyuugę w tyle. Ten szybko umknął w stronę dowództwa. Sasuke zdjął ochraniacz z głowy. Kiba powąchał swoją koszulkę: cuchnął dymem i krwią.

– ANBU muszą być zdesperowani skoro chcą Cię z powrotem. – zakpił Uchiha. Inuzuka szturchnął go łokciem.

– Zdesperowani będą jak Ciebie zwerbują. – zaśmiał się Kiba. Z nikąd skoczył na nich Naruto obejmując obu za szyję.

– Co knujecie? – zawołał im niemal do uszu. Pocałował obu w policzek i obaj natychmiast to starli, przeklinając Naruto.

– Co Ty wyprawiasz, smutny idioto? – psioczył Sasuke przyspieszając kroku aby nadążyć za Uzumakim. Kiba pokręcił głową zrezygnowany. Kto za tą dwójka nadąży? Poszedł z nimi na kolację. Był głodny jak wilk.

– Shikamaru wyjeżdża do Suna. To już oficjalne. – powiedział Uzumaki wybierając cebulę z talerza Sasuke, a ten jadł jego cukinię. Kiba westchnął zabierając kawałek mięsa z talerza Uchihy. Ten o mało nie przybił widelcem ręki Inuzuki do stolika. Straszny!

– Będzie z powrotem za dwa miesiące! – zaśmiał się Kiba. – Kto wytrzyma z Sabaku? Poza tym, Ino w życiu nie pozwoli żeby Nara mieszkał tak daleko.

Oczywiście, że tak nie uważał i wiedział że można wytrzymać z Sabaku. Trzeba tylko przespać się z jednym z nich i od razu odkrywa się miłą stronę ich charakteru. Inuzuki, zapewnie jak Nara kiedyś, dowiedział się, że można pokonać barierę nieufności shinobi z Suna i wkraść się w ich łaski.

Tydzień później wszyscy poszli pożegnać Shikamaru. Oczywiście ten narzekał, że robią tylko niepotrzebnie sceny i kłopoty. Kiba widział, że Nara jest przerażony wizją mieszkania poza Konohą. Nikt mu nie dziwił się. Wiele osób bałoby się.

– To mamy o jednego shinobi mniej. – westchnął Inuzuka kiedy Temari jeszcze machała im z oddali. Była taka podekscytowana, że jej chłopak zamieszka z nią.

– Nie, wcale nie. – powiedział Neji zdziwiony tym że Kiba w ogóle wspomniał o czymś takim.

– Suna jest zobowiązana przysłać nam kogoś w zamian za Shikamaru, kogoś o jego poziomie. – dorzucił Hyuuga spokojnie. Inuzuki spojrzał na niego zdziwiony. Serio?

– Temari powiedziała…. – zaczęła Tenten stając po drugiej stronie Inuzuki. – Powiedziała że pewnie Gaara oddeleguje Kankuro.

Kibę zmroziło do rdzenia. Co takiego? Kankuro zamieszka w Konoha? To nie może być!

– Wiem że zawsze się kłócicie, ale ostatnio jest trochę lepiej, prawda? – zapytała naiwnie kobieta. Inuzukiego zatkało. Tak bardzo bał się, że jeśli Lalkarz przeprowadzi się do Liścia to zrujnuje to ich „związek". Szybko skoczyliby sobie do gardeł widząc się codziennie.

– Moim zdaniem to napięcie seksualne. – powiedział Lee wskakując niemal na Nejiego. Ten spojrzał na niego z mordem w oczach, zdenerwowany bardziej za to, że Rock użył w jego obecności zwrotu „napięcie seksualne", niż za to że wskoczył mu na głowę! Tak mają tylko Hyuugowie.

– Moim zdaniem jesteś palantem. – warknął Inuzuka. Jak Lee domyślił się? Tenten zaśmiała się.

– Nie pomyślałeś nigdy o tym? – zapytała kobieta delikatnie, z niewinną miną. – Jest przystojny a Ty lubisz przystojnych mężczyzn.

– Nie mogę uwierzyć w to co mówicie. – rzucił Kiba bardziej zakłopotany niż zły. Kurde, było źle! Wszystko było dobrze póki trybiki w głowach jego znajomych nie zaczęły obracać się. Jeśli Inuzuki będzie dla Kankuro miły publicznie może być pewien, że jego przyjaciele zobaczą to.

– O czym mówicie? – zapytał Shino podchodząc do nich. Chouji pocieszał Ino. Sakura starała się pogodzić Sasuke i Saiego – ci dwaj nienawidzili się do szpiku. Naruto szedł obok Hinaty. Wszyscy mieli dość podłe nastroje.

– Że Kiba i Kankuro drą koty, bo jest między nimi napięcie seksualne. – powiedział Lee. Neji znowu spojrzał nienawistnie na kolegę, zbulwersowany jego prostackim słownictwem. Tenten zachichotała. Tyle lat a jej kompani nic nie zmienili się. To sprawiało, że czuła się młodo.

– To żadna tajemnica. – powiedział spokojnie Shino. Inuzuka spłonął rumieńcem. I Aburame przeciwko niemu?

– To wszystko zapowiada się ciekawie. – westchnęła zadowolona Tenten. Kiba próbował uderzyć Shino za mówienie, że istnieje taki równoległy wymiar, w którym sypia z Kankuro. Był bardziej zaniepokojony, że ktoś domyśli się, że w tym czasie i przestrzeni kochał się z shinobi z Suna.


	5. Chapter 3b

FUCK STORY / LOVE STORY [3b]

.

.

Inuzuki miał nadzieję, że Neji i Tenten gadali głupoty i Kankuro nie przeprowadzi się do Konohy. Był pewien, że sukcesem ich „związku" była odległość ich dzieląca. Seks był namiętny, bo nie był chlebem powszednim. Kiedy znaczną robić to kiedy i gdzie chcą, cały czar pryśnie.

Niestety pod koniec tego samego tygodnia Kankuro pojawił się w Konoha. Kibę przyjaciele zaciągnęli, aby „powitać" najstarszego Sabaku. Kiedy tego oczy spoczęły na Inuzuce, ten już wiedział, że Lalkarz chce się z nim przespać: teraz i tu, jakby nie mógł czekać dłużej. To było takie denerwujące!

Kiba nie jest zabawką, którą Kankuro może mieć kiedy chce a potem odrzucić i wrócić kiedy znowu zaswędzą go lędźwie!

A może był? Przecież sam nie chciał od Lalkarza niczego więcej niż dobrego seksu. To znaczy że Suna także nie był dla niego nikim więcej niż zabawką? Nie, nie! Kiba był ponad traktowanie ludzi w taki sposób. Nawet takiego drania jak Kankuro nie postrzegał jako swojej zabawki.

– No proszę… – powiedział Kankuro podchodząc do niego blisko. Przychylił się blisko w jego stronę. – Tęskniłeś za mną?

– Spierdalaj! Dobrze wiesz, że zaciągnięto mnie tu siłą. – warknął Kiba. Starszy mężczyzna uśmiechnął się złośliwie. Był taki cholernie pewny, że Inuzuka jeszcze dziś w nocy będzie jęczał pod nim. Może sobie pomarzyć!

– Kankuro, dlaczego nie pójdziesz z nami na kolację? – powiedział Chouji życzliwie, zapewnie czując, że Kiba zaraz rzuci się na Lalkarza i zrobi mu krzywdę.

– Pewnie. – powiedział piaskowy ninja z wolna, odwracając wzrok od Inuzuki. – Tylko najpierw odłożę bagaże.

Akimichemiu wyraźnie ulżyło, że rozdzielił wrogów. Zaprowadził Kankuro do mieszkania Shikamaru, w którym ten miał zamieszkać. Lee zaczepił Inuzukę.

– Myślę że podobasz się mu. – powiedział konspiracyjnie Rock. Kiba zerknął na niego zły. Wiedział że Kankuro podoba się w nim tylko jedna rzecz: jak szybko może przed nim rozłożyć nogi.

– Och, to oczywiste, że Kankuro nie jest typem, który wiąże się na dłużej. Zraniłby Cię jedynie. – powiedział mentorsko Hyuuga. Inuzuki widział, że cokolwiek nie powie nie będzie miało to znaczenia dla mężczyzn, więc odszedł. Lee i Neji kontynuowali swoją dyskusję, jakby w ogóle nie zauważyli, że Kiba uciekł im. Naruto przyjaźnie objął go ramieniem.

– Nie przejmuj się nimi. Sai Cię lubi. – zaśmiał się Uzumaki. Wcale nie pocieszył Inuzuki.

Przy kolacji Kankuro narzekał, że został przehandlowany za męża dla siostry. Chouji śmiał się z tego życzliwe. Dlaczego gadanie Lalkarza tak denerwowało Kibę? Niemal krew się w nim gotowała na sam dźwięk głosu mężczyzny. Czuł pulsujący ból w głowie. Niech ten powie jeszcze coś i Inuzuka wybuchnie.

Powiedział. I Kiba wybuchł.

– Jak Ci się nie podoba mieszkanie w Konoha to czemu nie wrócisz do Suna? Wcale Cię tu nie potrzebujemy! Jestem pewien, że mogą przysłać kogoś innego! – rzucił Inuzuka czując, że popełnił jakąś straszną głupotę.

– Rany… – westchnął Kankuro. – Coś taki nerwowy? Dawno sobie nie podymałeś?

Pod czaszką Kiby wybuchła furia. On ma czelność mówić do Inuzuki w ten sposób? I co to miało znaczyć? Chce w ten sposób powiedzieć, że on sobie niedawno „podymał"? Och, zapewne! Kiba był pewien że skurwiel nie tylko go traktował jak tanią dziwkę.

Samonapędzająca maszyna nienawiści ruszyła.

– Chodź, Inuzuka. – powiedział Sasuke łapiąc go pod ramię. Uchiha wiedział najlepiej kiedy Kiba tracił nad sobą kontrolę. Może to dzięki sharinganowi, a może przez to że i jemu często puszczały nerwy. Wyszli na zewnątrz. Inuzuka chodził w tę i z powrotem a Sasuke czujnie obserwował go.

_Raz, dwa, trzy… dziewiętnaście… trzydzieści dwa…_

– Chcesz zapalić? – zapytał Uchiha. Kiba stanął przed nim. Ręce trzęsły się mu jeszcze ze złości. Sasuke zaśmiał się i zapalił papierosa. Zaciągnął się gębko dymem i miał tę wniebowziętą miną. Oddał fajkę Inuzuce.

– Jesteś ciężko uzależniony. – zaśmiał się Kiba. Dmuchnął w twarz Uchihy. Sasuke tylko wydał z siebie niezadowolone westchnienie na kształt „hampf!". Złapał Inuzukę za kołnierz i kolejną dawkę dymu nikotynowego wyssał z niego.

– Stary, chcesz to pal! – niemal krzyknął zdezorientowany Kiba. Sasuke zaśmiał się jedynie. Powiedział że nie chce papierosa z powrotem, ale brakuje mu nikotyny tak bardzo że jest gotów rzucić się na palacza i wyssać dym z jego ust. Okazjonalnie to zdarza się mu. Och, Shikamaru musiał mieć z nim wesoło.

Przez resztę wieczoru Inuzuka był w znacznie pogodniejszym nastroju. Miał w nosie Kankuro. Jego przyjaciele byli zbyt interesujący żeby przejmować się tym niewdzięcznym ciołkiem.

Następnego dnia pojechał na misję z Aburame. Misje „znalezione/zgubione" miało swoje dobre i złe strony. Dobre było to że Inuzuki i Aburame byli tropicielami, więc misja nie sprawiała im trudności. Złą częścią było to jak często zagubieni potrafili przedzierać się przez najbardziej zmyślne pułapki bez szwanku.

Shino prawie zamordował osobę, którą mieli znaleźć i odeskortować bezpiecznie do domu, ponieważ niewiele brakowało, aby stracił oko, kiedy jedna z pułapek otworzyła się na niego. Aburame był bardziej nerwowy niż okazywał to.

Po dwóch tygodniach w puszczy obaj marzyli tylko o ciepłej kąpieli i porządnym jedzeniu. Rozmawiali o tym całą drogę powrotną do Konohy.

– Łał, wyglądacie jakby przydał się wam prysznic. – powiedział Sai zeskakując z gałęzi na ubitą drogę. Shino spojrzał na niego krzywo: ledwo drgnęła mu powieka.

– Dwa tygodnie w lasach. Ta misja ssała! Też wracasz z zadania? Coś fajnego? – zapytał Inuzuka. Od czasu jak dał kosza Saiemu starał się być dla niego milszy.

– Pewnie… – rzucił sarkastycznie mężczyzna. – Musieliśmy pilnować budowy wiaduktu na wschód od Doliny Końca. Mało to wymagające zadanie.

– Przynajmniej nie jedliście z puszki przez dwa tygodnie. – wtrącił żartobliwie Shino. Inuzuka zrobił zniesmaczoną minę na znak solidarności z kompanem.

– Pewnie że jedliśmy z puszki. Choć dobrze, że nie dwa tygodnie! – zawołał radośnie Naruto stając obok Saiego. Kankuro zeskoczył z drzewa, lądując obok Aburame.

– Pewnie… Ty mógłbyś wpierdzielać te zupki z proszku cały czas. Wydaje mi się, że jako jedyny nie narzekałeś na jedzenie. – zaśmiał się szyderczo piaskowy ninja. Uzumaki nadął policzki w gniewie.

– Odkąd Hinatka mi gotuje… Stary, nigdy nie wrócę już do jedzenia instant. – zawył z radości Uzumaki. Kiba i Shino dobrze wiedzieli, że Hyuuga ma talent kulinarny. Często gotowała im smacznie z niczego.

– Dopóki znów nie zostaniesz kawalerem. – zakpił Kankuro a Naruto uderzył go i nakazał nie mówić złowróżbnych rzeczy. W pogodnych nastrojach dotarli do bram Konohy. Hinata już czekała na swojego wybrańca. Obok niej stała Ino.

– W–witajcie. – powiedziała cicho Hyuuga. Naruto podbiegł do niej i przytulił mocno. Kobieta o mało co nie zemdlała z wrażenia na miejscu.

– Hejka. – przywitała się radośnie Yamanaka. – Ty!

Tu oskarżycielsko pokazała palcem na Kankuro.

– Ty idziesz ze mną. – powiedziała Ino. Starszy mężczyzna spojrzał na nią zaskoczony.

– Okej. – rzucił piaskowy ninja patrząc na kobietę. – Uwielbiam jak wcielasz się w dominę.

Kobieta uśmiechnęła się i podniosła oczy ku niebu. Kiba dobrze wiedział, że Yamanaka i Kankuro byli w dobrych stosunkach od kiedy Shikamaru umawiał się z Temari. Wychylili nie jedną flaszkę alkoholu wspólnie psiocząc na ten związek. Dopiero cztery lata temu przeszło im, kiedy zobaczyli, że to poważne zobowiązanie.

Wieczorem Inuzuki nie potrafił przestać myśleć o Kankuro i Ino. Oczywiście że to niemożliwe żeby ten skurczybyk próbował dobrać się do majtek Yamanaki, przecież wolał Kibę. Prawda?

Inuzuki nigdy nie pomyślał żeby spytać starszego mężczyznę czy sypia z kobietami. Założył z góry, że podobnie jak Kiba był gejem.

A jeśli nie był? A jeśli właśnie dobiera się do Ino? To sukinsyn!

Chwilkę, czy Inuzuki ma prawo denerwować się? Pewnie nie, ale i tak może!

Kiba może znieść bycie sekretnym kochankiem, ale nie bycie jednym z wielu! Jeśli ten frędzel chce z nim sypiać, nawet w tajemnicy, to Inuzuki zasługuje przynajmniej na to aby być jedynym „kolegą do dymania".

Dobrze, to brzmiało żałośnie.

Siedział na kanapie pogrążając się w czarnych myślach. Rozległo się pukanie do drzwi. Skądś wiedział, że to Kankuro.

– Dalej pieprzysz Uchihę? – zapytał nonszalancko piaskowy ninja opierając się o framugę drzwi. Kiba spojrzał na niego nic nie rozumiejąc.

– Nie–e? – powiedział niepewnie. O co chodziło?

– I dobrze. – rzucił i wepchnął się do mieszkania. Kiba chciał krzyknąć na sukinsyna, ale zamiast tego mocno i zapamiętale pocałował go. Pociągnął go za kołnierz do wnętrza mieszkania. Kankuro zacisnął ramiona na jego talii i posadził na oparciu kanapy.

– Teraz chcesz się ze mną pieprzyć? – zapytał piaskowy ninja liżąc go pod uchem. Kibie zrobiło się gorąco.

– Wyjmuj fiuta, albo możesz wyjść. – warknął Inuzuka. Czuł na Kankuro damskie perfumy. Hamował się, aby nie odepchnąć mężczyzny. Może jeśli odpowiednio szybko rozbierze go przestanie czuć na nim Ino? A może powinien czuć się komplementowany? W końcu Lalkarz przyszedł do niego, prawda?

– Jesteś taki nieromantyczny. – zadrwił Kankuro przytulając się do niego ciasno. Przewrócili się na kanapę.

– Chcesz romantyzmu… – powiedział Kiba bez tchu. Włożył rękę w spodnie starszego. – Idź do Ino.

Kankuro odsunął się od niego z kpiącym uśmieszkiem. Inuzuka zrozumiał, że ośmieszył się. Zagryzł zęby.

– Chcesz o coś zapytać? – rzucił z śmiechem Kankuro. Kiba nabrał powietrza. Nagle poczuł, że pytanie jest po prostu głupie i on sam zachowuje się jak dzieciak. Przyciągnął shinobi z Suna do pocałunku i starał się nie myśleć o zapachu, który Ino zostawiła na mężczyźnie.

(…)

– To chciałeś o coś zapytać? – zapytał po wszystkim Kankuro. Siedział nagi na podłodze, opierając się skrzyżowanymi ramionami o stolik do kawy. Kiba leżał na ziemi, z nogami za plecami piaskowego ninji. Starszy mężczyzna wyglądał na odprężonego.

– Nieważne. – powiedział Inuzuka odwracając wzrok. Kankuro dmuchnął na kosmyk włosów, który przykleił się do jego czoła.

– No dalej, Kundlu. Pytaj. Widzę, że po prostu musisz. – westchnął Lalkarz odprężony. Kibę zastanawiało co takiego widział w tym frędzlu.

– Jesteś bi? – zapytał w końcu młodszy mężczyzna. Niemal wypluł te słowa, więc brzmiało to tak jakby same wyrwały się mu z gardła. Kankuro zaśmiał się miękko:

– A jeśli jestem? – Potarł mocniej policzek. Kiba rozmazał mu farbę maskującą. Wolał kiedy Suna nie nosił jej.

– Po prostu odpowiedz na pytanie. – warknął Inuzuka. Piaskowy ninja przechylił się w jego stronę i pocałował go w brzuch, zlizując zeń spermę. O cholera! Przy tym rzucił Kibie takie spojrzenie. Seksowny drań!

– Dlaczego to ma znaczenie? To nie tak że coś nas łączy. – powiedział Lalkarz liżąc Inuzukę po brzuchu.

– Cuchniesz damskimi perfumami. – syknął przez zęby młodszy mężczyzna. Kankuro pocałował go w żebra po lewej stronie. Mruknął przy tym z przyjemności, jak kot. Zaczął całować go po obojczyku.

– Ino mnie przytulała. – powiedział spokojnie Suna. Pocałował Kibę w żuchwę. – Nie spałem z nią.

– Nie obchodzi mnie to. – warknął Inuzuka. Piaskowy ninja zaśmiał się szyderczo.

– No wyraźnie masz żal o to, że pachnę nią. – zakpił starszy mężczyzna patrząc w oczy młodszego. Na dworze było już ciemno. W pokoju panował półmrok.

– Unikasz pytania. – rzucił Kiba. Kankuro spojrzał mu głęboko w oczy. Pocałował go w grzbiet nosa. Inuzuki czuł się onieśmielony.

– Nie interesuje się kobietami. Nie powiesz mi, że nie domyślałeś się tego. – rzucił kpiąco odsuwając się od Kiby. Ten podniósł się z pozycji leżącej. Położył brodę na ramieniu Kankuro.

– Sorry za to głupie pytanie. Po prostu nie lubię biseksualistów. – powiedział Inuzuka i wstał z podłogi. Wciągnął na siebie bokserki.

– Dlaczego zapytałeś mnie czy sypiam z Uchihą? – zapytał młodszy mężczyzna wspominając słowa starszego.

– Widziałem jak całowaliście się przed knajpą, dnia gdy przyjechałem. – powiedział Kankuro wstając, podchodząc do Kiby i obejmując go od tyłu. Coś było nie tak. Inuzuka wyczuwał jakąś dziwną wibrację. Co ten frędzel wyprawiał? – Myślałem że pieprzysz jednocześnie go i mnie, a tak nie traktuje się przyjaciół.

Kiba obrócił się w uścisku i dotknął palcem wskazującym czoła Kankuro i odepchnął od siebie starszego mężczyznę. Robiło się ryzykownie.

– Sasuke chciał tylko nikotyny, a MY nie jesteśmy przyjaciółmi. Seks. Łączy. Nas. Seks. Tylko seks. – powiedział twardo Inuzuka. Kankuro odsunął się od niego. Podniósł ręce w obronnym geście.

– Spokojnie. To nie miłość, Kundlu. Tylko odrobina sympatii. – rzucił drwiąco Lalkarz. – Poza tym jestem na tyle dobry żebyś nie potrzebował nikogo innego.

Kiba spłonął rumieńcem. Kankuro cmoknął go z rozbawieniem w usta. Młodszy odepchnął starszego mężczyznę i starł pocałunek przedramieniem.

– Nienawidzę Cię... – warknął Inuzuka.

– Uwielbiasz mnie. – zakpił piaskowy ninja obejmując młodszego w pasie i sadzając na stole w pokoju. Zdarł z niego bokserki mocnym szarpnięciem. Złapał go za tyłek mocno i obsunął niżej, tak aby Inuzuki wpółleżał.

– Nie! – jęknął przecząco Kiba, kiedy Kankuro złapał go w pasie i pociągnął w swoją stronę. Inuzuki nie miał siły na kolejną rundę. Kręcił głową w geście zaprzeczenia.

– Teraz jesteś mój. Tylko mój. – warknął pod oddechem Lalkarz. Kiba łypnął na niego gniewnie. Nie należał do nikogo! Był Inuzuką, do jasnej!

Nie chodziło nawet o to że Kankuro był świrem kontrolującym swoje otoczenie. Ani o to że mimo lat znajomości (no dobrze, budowania wzajemnej wrogości) piaskowy ninja nadal myślał, że Kibę można „mieć", jak zabawkę. Drań myślał, że może kontrolować go? O–o, przeliczy się!

.

.

13/10/2011, Hiwa


	6. Chapter 4

FUCK STORY / LOVE STORY [4]

.

.

Wchodzili w drugą połowę czerwca. Było tak ładnie na zewnątrz: słonecznie, ciepło. Nawet misje były mniej męczące kiedy upływały przy ładnej pogodzie. Wszystko było takie piękne, gdyby nie Kankuro! Ten fiut mógł zniszczyć największą sielankę. Inuzuka nie uwierzyłby jaki piaskowy ninja był podły gdyby nie doświadczył tego.

Pod koniec maja był blisko związania się z fajnym, miłym facetem. Byli na dwóch randkach. Wszystko zmierzało w dobrym kierunku. Tak więc co stało się? A Kankuro się stał!

Po trzeciej randce Kiba zebrał się wreszcie na odwagę i zaprosił faceta do siebie, na noc. Był podekscytowany jak nastolatek! Wchodzą do mieszkania Inuzuki a tam siedział Kankuro! Ten pieprzony dureń włamał się! Pewnie dlatego że Kiba nie odzywał się do niego przez trzy tygodnie.

– Łapy precz od mojej własności. – warknął Lalkarz. Inuzuka niemal słyszał w wyobraźni jak jego związek rozbija się w drobny mak. Jego oddech stał się płytszy. Och nie… Jego ciśnienie skoczyło pod sufit. Krew uderzyła mu do mózgu.

Uderzył Kankuro tak mocno, że ten upadł podłogę.

– Ty sukinsynie! – krzyknął Inuzuki. – Nic nas nie łączyło, łączy i łączyć nie będzie!

Chwycił Kankuro za kołnierz i wyrzucił na korytarz. Nawet nie wiedział, że było w nim tyle odwagi aby przeciwstawić się piaskowemu ninji. Trudno, niech potem dzieje się co miałoby dziać się, ale Kiba wkoło pióra robić sobie nie będzie.

Tamtego wieczora nie doszło do żadnej finalizacji związku, ponieważ randka Kiby uznał, że ten był niebezpiecznym furiatem i nie będzie czuł się przy nim bezpiecznie.

Kankuro osiągnął swój cel – Inuzuka nie miał już partnera. Czekał aż piaskowy ninja przyjdzie się chełpić swoim zwycięstwem, odebrać nagrodę, ale ten położył uszy po sobie i kompletnie zrezygnował z nachodzenia Inuzuki.

Kiba miał wyjeżdżać na misję z Choujim i Lee kiedy nagle Suna naszedł go w mieszkaniu. Nie żeby Inuzuki był skłonny przepuścić go za próg. Chciał seksu? Porozmawiać? Przeprosić? Dobra, to ostatnie było pobożnym życzeniem.

– Wychodzisz? – zapytał niemal z niedowierzaniem piaskowy ninja. Kiba bez odpowiedzi, ni uprzejmości, zatrzasnął mu drzwi przed nosem. Miał jeszcze kilka rzeczy do dopięcia zanim wyjedzie. Została godzina do zbiórki. Znowu pukanie.

– Otwórz, nie bądź dzieckiem. – rzucił przez drzwi Kankuro. Inuzuki kończył jeść owsiankę.

– Wiem że wtedy zachowałem się głupio. Wpuść mnie. – warknął, ale Kiba pozostał nieugięty. Umył naczynia i ostatni raz sprawdził czy bagaż jest kompletny.

– Przecież wiem że brakuje Ci mojego towarzystwa. – zamruczał Kankuro, a na krawędzi jego głosu czaiła się złośliwość. Kiba czuł jak w nim wrze. Wziął kilka głębokich wdechów.

– Nie brakuje. – rzucił psi shinobi wychodząc przez drzwi. Piaskowy ninja spojrzał na niego zadowolony kiedy ich ramiona otarły się o siebie. Przy drzwiach wyjściowych z budynku Lalkarz przycisnął młodszego mężczyznę do ściany i pocałował mocno, nim Inuzuki zdołał wywinąć się od tego.

– Stanął Ci już? – zapytał drwiąco Kiba. – Chcesz się pieprzyć, to najpierw zrozum, że nie jestem Twoją zabawką, i nie jestem na każde skinienie.

– Tak, tamto… – jęknął Kankuro drapiąc się nerwowo w kark. – To było głupie.

– Zachowałeś się jak zazdrosny, zaborczy, ex facet. Zrujnowałeś dobrą randkę. – warknął zły Konoha. Chciał usłyszeć przeprosiny, zasługiwał na nie.

– Chciałeś iść z nim do łóżka? Z tym wypłoszem? – fuknął shinobi z Suna z pogardą.

– Skąd, oprowadziłbym go po domu i wygonił. – rzucił rozwścieczony Kiba. Ten gość ma czelność negować jego wybór partnera? Bezczelny fiut.

– Słuchaj, jeśli masz zamiar zabijać czas w Konoha pieprząc mnie to nie zachowuj się jakbym zdradzał Cię, czy coś. – rzucił Inuzuka naciskając na klamkę i wychodząc z klatki. Kankuro wyszedł za nim. Uśmiechnął się złośliwie. Wskazał na swoje usta. Kiba zrozumiał, że miał farbę maskującą Lalkarza wokoło warg.

– Będę na Ciebie czekał, więc nie daj się zabić, Psiaku. – rzucił kpiąco piaskowy ninja i odszedł w swoim kierunku. Inuzuki warknął do jego pleców. Odszedł pod bramy Konohy, pół drogi pocierając usta rękawem, jednocześnie przeglądając się w kunaiu. Miał nadzieję, że nie zatęskni za seksem z Kankuro i po powrocie nie rzuci się na niego jak zwierzę.

Może Suna był typem psa ogrodnika. Może nawet traktował Kibę jak swoją osobistą sex–zabawkę, ale jednego nie można było ująć mu – seks był świetny na tyle żeby Inuzuki nawet nie domagał się swojej kolei w byciu dominującym. Tak nawiasem, ile można dawać?

– Kiba! – zawołał Rock wyrywając mężczyznę z zamyślenia. Machał mu z oddali, ale przestał kiedy Sakura zaciągnęła sznurki jego pancerza. Lee powiedział jej, że to za ciasno i krępuje ruchy.

– Wiem lepiej! Powinno być ciasno. Tak mówiła Tenten! – rzuciła Haruno nieco piekielnie. Inuzuka i Akimichi przyglądali się z boku. To musiała być _ta_ faza księżyca.

– T–tak, kochanie. – zajęczał Lee kładąc uszy po sobie. Sakura klepnęła go po plecach delikatnie i pocałowała w policzek.

– Wracajcie żywi. – powiedziała kobieta z uśmiechem i odeszła. Chouji zaraz poszedł do Rocka i poluźnił klamry pancerza. Ten odetchnął z ulgą. Kiba zaśmiał się.

– Ruszamy? – zapytał Akimichi. Rock uśmiechnął się.

– RUSZAJMY! – krzyknął rozgorączkowany Lee i pobiegł w stronę bramy głównej. Kiba uśmiechnął się do Choujiego a ten do niego. Pobiegli za towarzyszem.

(…)

Sakura płakała, musiała płakać, bo miała oczy czerwone jak królik. Ino ryczała w objęciach Tenten z trudem hamującej łzy. Neji chodził przed salą operacyjną w tę i z powrotem.

Najbardziej bolało Kibę, że nie leżał zamiast Choujiego i Lee, i to jego nie operują. Zamiast tego miał rozbitą głowę, stłuczoną kość przedramienia. Starał się zachować twarz i trzymać w garści dla dziewczyn, które popłakiwały. Do tego nikt nie winił go. Wszyscy mówili, że tak bywa: na jednej misji niemal zabiją cię, na drugiej skończysz z draśnięciami. Inuzuki usiadł na obok Haruno i złapał jej dłoń.

– To moja wina. – szepnął a kobieta spojrzała na niego zaskoczona. Jej usta wygięły się w karykaturalnym półuśmiechu.

– Nie mów tak. – powiedziała Haruno ze słabym uśmiechem. – Nigdy nie uwierzę.

Nie siedział długo z przyjaciółmi. Poszedł do domu, nie mogąc znieść atmosfery szpitala. Zwinął się na kanapie w smutny kłębek. Był taki nieszczęśliwy. Jak będzie mógł dalej żyć, jeśli jego przyjaciele umrą?

– Jesteś? Wiem że jesteś w domu. – zawołał Kankuro przez drzwi pukając w nie jednocześnie. Kiba otworzył mu. Piaskowy ninja spojrzał na niego niepewnie. Chyba nie spodziewał się, że to będzie takie łatwe. Objął Inuzukę w pasie i pchnął na stół. Posadził go na meblu.

– Jesteś łatwy. – zakpił Kankuro. Inuzuka zamknął oczy i wtulił twarz w ramię starszego mężczyzny.

„_Tak, nie jestem nikim lepszym._" pomyślał z goryczą Kiba. Kankuro rozpiął mu spodnie. „_Nie jestem wart więcej. Nie zasługuje na nic lepszego niż bycie czyimś dymaniem._"

Nagle wybuchł płaczem. Kompletnie tego nie kontrolował. Kankuro odsunął się od niego. Inuzuka ześlizgnął się ze stołu i usiadł na podłodze. Nie mógł przestać ryczeć.

– Chodź tu. – powiedział piaskowy ninja podnosząc Kibę za ramię. Posadził go na kanapie i usiadł obok niego. Inuzuki siedział zwinięty, z twarzą schowaną w dłoniach.

– Chodź. – niemal szepnął Kankuro. Kiba spojrzał na niego. Och, starszy mężczyzna był zarumieniony ze wstydu. Inuzuki przysunął się do niego i wślizgnął się w jego pół–objęcie. Lalkarz objął go jednym ramieniem. Delikatnie pogłaskał go po włosach tą samą dłonią i przysnął wargi do jego czoła. Zachowywał się jakby nigdy tego nie robił.

– Cholera, to musi być strasznie sexy. – zadrwił z siebie Kiba. Piaskowy ninja nic nie odpowiedział. Pogłaskał ponownie Inuzukę.

– Co się stało? – zapytał w końcu Kankuro. – Coś z misją?

– Lee i Chouji w szpitalu… a ja z kilkoma zadrapaniami. – chlipał Inuzuki. Kankuro westchnął tylko i mocniej zacisnął ramię na barkach Kiby. Ten wpełznął na starszego mężczyznę z mglistym uczuciem sympatii. Usiadł okrakiem na jego kolanach i objął jego kark. Wtulił twarz w jego szyję.

Zasnął tak na Kankuro.

Inuzukę obudziło walenie do drzwi. Leżał w łóżku. Piaskowy ninja musiał położyć go i wyjść.

– Kiba! Kiba, otwieraj! – krzyczała Ino. Mężczyzna podbiegł do drzwi. Otworzył kobiecie.

– Z Lee okej! Będzie jak nowy za tydzień! – zawołała Yamanaka przez próg. Skoczyła i zawisła na szyi Kiby.

– Serio? Serio, serio? O rany! – krzyknął Inuzuka przytulając ją. Zabrał kurtkę i pobiegł do szpitala.

Został tam na niemal trzy dni. Oczywiście wszyscy uważali, że niepotrzebnie wini się za stan Lee i Choujiego, ale Inuzuki tego tak nie czuł. Wiedział że gdyby patrzył naokoło a nie tylko przed siebie, nikomu nie stałoby się nic.

– Nareszcie wracasz do domu? Najwyższa pora. – zaśmiała się Ino, kiedy spotkali się z Kibą na korytarzu. Wyszła akurat z gabinetu. Coraz rzadziej bywała w szpitalu, zamieniając go na agencję wywiadowczą, idąc śladami ojca.

– O, Kundlu, to tu wsiąkłeś? – zakpił piaskowy ninja wychodząc z pokoju. Kiba spojrzał na mężczyznę w okularach.

– Nosisz okulary? Starość? – zadrwił Inuzuka, ale tak naprawdę uważał, że Kankuro wyglądał przystojnie.

– Pff, bardzo śmieszne. – westchnął Lalkarz. Ino objęła shinobi z Suna. Kiba poczuł szpilę zazdrości widząc ramiona kobiety oplatające pas starszego mężczyzny.

– Nie słuchaj go. Wyglądasz dobrze! – powiedziała z uśmiechem Yamanaka. Kankuro wyplątał się z jej uścisku i puknął Inuzukę ramieniem, tym drobnym dotykiem zmusił do pójścia ze sobą. Odsunął okulary na głowę, jak opaskę.

– Będziesz musiał przestać sie malować. Z makijażem i okularami wyglądasz po prostu głupio. – zakpił Inuzuka. Kankuro trzepnął go po głowie.

– To nie jest…

– Tak, tak, wiem. To nie jest makijaż, to farba maskująca. – zamarudził Kiba. Wyszedł ze szpitala za piaskowym ninją. Słońce oślepiło go, jakby zapomniał, że było lato.

– Możesz je założyć? – zapytał Inuzuka pokazując na swoje czoło, mając na myśli okulary Kankuro. Ten obsunął je na nos z kpiącym uśmieszkiem. Kiba naprawdę chciał pocałować go.

– Sakura ma naprawić mi wzrok za trzy dni. – powiedział piaskowy ninja mrużąc oczy, jakby źle widział, albo nie mógł przyzwyczaić do ostrości otoczenia.

– Co się stało? – zapytał Inuzuka nieco zakłopotany.

– Granat błyskowy wypalił mi siatkówkę. – powiedział starszy mężczyzna znudzony.

– Powinieneś uważać na siebie. – rzucił Inuzuki, jak zdawało się mu, przesadnie troskliwie.

– Nie będzie mnie pouczał gość, który sam się dźgnął. – zaśmiał się Kankuro. Kiba lekko uderzył go w ramię. Starszy mężczyzna zaśmiał się, po czym rozejrzał po ulicy. Stanął na palcach próbując patrzeć nad tłumem.

– A może obiad? – zapytał Kankuro. Inuzuki wzruszył ramionami, dając znak że było mu to obojętne.

– A może kolacja ze śniadaniem? – zapytał z przebiegłym uśmieszkiem Lalkarz. Kiba mocno uderzył go w twarz, zakłopotany tym że starszy mężczyzna powiedział coś takiego w biały dzień, na ulicy, gdzie każdy mógłby ich usłyszeć!

– Kiba! – zawołał Sai za ich plecami. Spojrzał na mężczyzn podejrzliwie.

– Znowu się kłócicie? – zapytał spokojnie Malarz. Inuzuki podrapał się w ramię nieco zdenerwowany.

– Ojej, masz okulary? Wyglądasz tak przystojnie, Kankuro! – rzucił Sai szybko tracąc zainteresowanie wszystkim innym. Chwycił Kankuro pod ramię i pociągnął mówiąc coś o obiedzie. Inuzuka szedł za nimi dwa kroki, ale czuł że przeszkadzał. Piaskowy ninja nawet nie obejrzał się na niego.

– Będę szedł. Muszę coś załatwić. – powiedział pospiesznie Kiba. – Na razie.

Było mu przykro, że Kankuro nie zatrzymał go, ale czego spodziewał się? Był tylko ciałem do dymania. Piaskowy ninja nie lubił nawet z nimi rozmawiać.

Kankuro przyszedł do niego pod wieczór. Dokładnie udało się mu wejść, minutę po tym jak Kiba wszedł do swojego mieszkania po treningu. W innych okolicznościach i z innym mężczyzną, Inuzuka czułyby się prześladowany.

– Nie możesz tu wpadać kiedy chcesz. Nie jestem Twoją zabaweczką. – rzucił Kiba wściekły.

– Mam wyjść? – zapytał Kankuro ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem.

– Tak, jestem zmęczony. – powiedział Inuzuka ziewając jednocześnie. Chciał tylko wykąpać się i iść spać. Piaskowy ninja wyglądał jakby właśnie dostał po twarzy.

– Mam wyjść? Serio? – zapytał z niedowierzaniem. Kiba ściągnął z siebie kurtkę.

– Serio serio. Nie mam ochoty na seks. – powiedział Inuzuka głaszcząc się po karku. Machnął ręką na piaskowego ninję, a ten nie próbował się nawet zbliżać do niego. Wyszedł zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi odrobinę za mocno. Widocznie był to jego sposób na wyrażenie swojego niezadowolenia.

„Ta jest, pierdol się, Ćwoku." pomyślał z pogardą Kiba.


	7. Chapter 5

[5]

.

.

Jeszcze dwa dni i nadejdzie sierpień. To będzie już półtorej miesiąca kiedy Kiba i Kankuro nie uprawiali seksu. Młodszy mężczyzna był zdecydowany nie dopuszczać do siebie starszego na metr póki ten nie odpokutuje swoich win. Oczywiście był to obusieczny miecz, bo sam też był spragniony czułości. Były takie momenty kiedy chciał włamać się do mieszkania Shikamaru, w którym mieszkał piaskowy ninja i rzucić się nań jak tylko przekroczy próg. Czuł że lada dzień starszy mężczyzna zacznie skamleć o seks. Och, Inuzuka chciał to usłyszeć.

Wystarczy że Kankuro powie „proszę" i dostanie jak i gdzie będzie chciał.

W pierwszy dzień sierpnia (środę) Kankuro wrócił do Konohy, dokładnie do szpitala. Wyszedł w sobotę z gipsem na prawym przedramieniu, opatrunkiem na lewym oku, kilkoma siniakami. Wyglądał na bardzo zmęczonego i słabego.

– Chcesz iść do łóżka? – zapytał Inuzuka czekając na Kankuro pod szpitalem. Już od dawna nie darli kotów jak dawniej. Ich wzajemne stosunki były chłodne.

– Widzisz jak wyglądam? I mam złamany nadgarstek. – rzucił unosząc delikatnie prawe ramię.

– To jeszcze jeden powód dla którego wolałbyś pójść do łóżka ze mną, niż samemu zająć się sprawą. – zakpił Inuzuka.

– Skoro oferujesz. – zaśmiał się Kankuro. Kiba tylko kiwnął głową żeby poszedł za nim.

Znaleźli się w mieszkaniu Inuzuki. Całowali się, dotykali, rozbierali powoli. Okazało się, że połowa ciała Suny była zakryta plastrami i bandażami. Kankuro usiadł na łóżku a Kiba klęknął między jego nogami. Obciągnął Lalkarzowi tylko na tyle aby rozpalić go.

– No siadaj! – syknął niemalże wściekły shinobi z Suna. – Nie robiliśmy tego dwa miesiące! Chce Cię!

– Powiedz ładnie „proszę". – zamruczał Kiba pochylając się nad starszym mężczyzną.

Kankuro żuł te słowa przez może dwie minuty. Razem z nimi połykał dumę. Rany, Kiba chciał już zbliżyć się do niego.

– Proszę… Cholera, proszę. Nie chce dłużej czekać. – zamruczał Kankuro. Inuzuki przewrócił go na łóżko. Piaskowy ninja wyglądał tak rozkosznie niewinnie, tak zachęcająco, tak bezradnie, oklejony tymi wszystkimi opatrunkami.

– Co Ty na to żebym tym razem ja to zrobił? – zapytał Inuzuka z rozbrajającym uśmiechem. Uniknął ledwo pięści Kankuro, która wystrzeliła w jego kierunku.

– Nie, to potworny pomysł. – krzyknął przerażony piaskowy ninja. Kiba zlustrował go spojrzeniem.

– Nie lubisz robić tego? – zapytał rozbawiony Inuzuka. Kankuro dalej był przerażony pomysłem jak nastolatek. Kiba przesunął dłońmi po bokach starszego mężczyzny, dotykając jego uda.

– Nie, przestań! – krzyknął Lalkarz.

– Ten raz. – zajęczał psi shinobi, ale Kankuro pozostał nieugięty.

– Nie, Inuzuka! – warknął piaskowy ninja łapiąc Kibę za kark i przyciągając go do siebie. Pocałował go głęboko. Och, Inuzuka właśnie zdał sobie sprawę, że nie całowali się od wieków, a Kankuro miał zaskakująco pełne, mięsiste wargi. Kibę odurzyła ta nagła bliskość i nie miał naprawdę ochoty wdawać się w dalsze dyskusje.

(…)

Następnego ranka obaj nie mogli wstać z łóżka, co było żałosne. Pół nocy pieprzyli się jak króliki, bo okazało się, że Lalkarz miał w nosie swoje pogruchotane kości kiedy Kiba był w łóżkowym nastroju.

– Dobrze Ci tak, pajacu. – warknął Inuzuka zwlekając się z łóżka. Był cały poobcierany. Niemal pewnym było że gdyby po którymś orgazmie nie stracił przytomności to pewnie byłoby z nim jeszcze gorzej. Piaskowy ninja był przybity do łóżka, ledwo oddychając.

– Zamknij się, Kundlu. – syknął Kankuro. Złapał się za bok.

– Uszkodziłeś się bardzo? – zapytał Inuzuki żałując swojego pomysłu z seksualnym maratonem. Właściwie to nie miał być maraton. W sumie, Kankuro był sam sobie winny, że zachciało się mu pieprzyć Kibę do świtu.

– Chyba szew mi puścił. – niemal wysapał Marionetkarz. Inuzuki podszedł do niego i chwycił za jego zdrową rękę.

– Pokaż tę straszną ranę ciętą. – zadrwił młodszy kiedy starszy mężczyzna wzbraniał się przed pokazaniem mu rany. Okazało się, że pękło kilka szwów, ale nie było to znowu powodem do płaczu i jęczenia. Kiba przyniósł igłę i nitkę chcąc pomóc i poprawić pęknięty szew. Na widok Inuzuki w roli piekielnego pielęgniarza, piaskowy ninja od razu zerwał się z łóżka i powiedział, że lepiej pójdzie z tym do szpitala.

Kankuro szybko opuścił mieszkanie Inuzuki. Ten padł na niezasłane łóżko z małym uśmiechem. Pościel całkiem przesiąkła zapachem marionetkarza, a to była naprawdę przyjemna woń.

– Nie powiem żeby ten widok przeszkadzał mi. – rzucił Sai stojąc w progu sypialni Inuzuki. Ten musiał zasnąć nago, ściskając pościel pod sobą. Zerwał się do pozycji siedzącej.

– Po co tu przylazłeś? – zapytał zdenerwowany Inuzuki. Sai usiadł na skraju łóżka.

– Nie jesteś zbyt miły. – powiedział urażony mężczyzna. Kiby wcale to nie obchodziło.

– Mam problemy z kontaktem ze swoją miłą stroną, gdy nie mam na sobie ubrania. – warknął psi shinobi wskazując Saiemu drzwi. Ten uśmiechnął się i posłusznie wyszedł.

– To po co przyszedłeś? – zapytał już uprzejmiej Inuzuka, wychodząc do swojego gościa w spodniach od dresu i podkoszulku. Sai uśmiechnął się.

– Mamy misję razem. Start za trzy dni. Tu masz szczegóły. – powiedział mężczyzna kładąc zwój na stole. Kibę westchnął. Zaproponował gościowi coś do picia, ale ten powiedział, że spieszy się na spotkanie z Nejim.

Kiba przeglądał właśnie szczegóły misji kiedy przyszedł Kankuro. Inuzuki spojrzał na niego w niedowierzaniu. Co on tu robi? Czego chce? Zostawił coś?

– Słucham? – wykrztusił Kiba po chwili szoku. Kankuro podał mu pudełko z jedzeniem na wynos. Usiadł obok niego na kanapie. Inuzukę zawsze zastawiało dlaczego shinobi z Suna nie nauczył się jeść pałeczkami tylko ciągle używał widelca. To nie tak że nie miał spranych palców.

– Co tam masz? – zapytał starszy mężczyzna z ustami pełnymi jedzenia. Wsadził widelec do ust i wyrwał Kibie zwój z rąk wczytując się w jego treść.

– Łał, jedziesz na misję z primabaleriną? – zakpił piaskowy ninja wyciągając widelec z ust. – Nie uwierzysz co mi powiedział. _Mogę na tobie malować? Masz taki ładny odcień skóry._ Serio, jak czerstwe to było? Ale przyznam, że trochę zbił mnie z tropu.

Kiba patrzył na Kankuro w niedowierzaniu. Co tu się dzieje? Czy Inuzuki wpadł do jakiegoś równoległego wymiaru? Co, do cholery? Zastanawiał się czy piaskowy ninja uderzył się w głowę.

– Okej. – mruknął Inuzuka po chwili. – O co Ci chodzi? Myślisz że jak będziesz dla mnie milszy to będę Ci częściej dawał?

– Przestań. Myślisz że zawsze mam ukryty motyw. Jestem po prostu miły. – rzucił Kankuro nieco zły. Inuzuka wiedział, że shinobi z Suna mówił tak tylko po to aby zagrać mu na uczuciach. Prawda była taka że Lalkarzowi nie zależało na niczym innym jak na seksie z Kibą.

– TY nie bywasz miły. TY masz zawsze ukryte motywy. – powiedział Inuzuka. Kankuro wstał i rzucił zwojem z szczegółami misji o ziemię, jedzenie postawił na stole i wyszedł bez słowa.

Potem Inuzuce było głupio. Chciał może nawet przeprosić Kankuro, ale zrezygnował z tego. Piaskowy ninja traktował go zimno i oschle, naskakiwał na niego z byle powodu, aż doszli do tego że na ulicy mijali się bez słowa. Kiba chciał krzyczeć, złapać Kankuro za kołnierz i wykrzyczeć mu w twarz żeby zaczął zachowywać się jak dorosły mężczyzna, ale wiedział że ten nie posłucha go.

– Gotowy? – zapytał Sai kiedy Kiba spotkał się z nim pod urzędem. Z budynku wyszedł Naruto z Kankuro.

– Hej, hej! – zawołał Uzumaki machając do nich, aby zostać zauważonym. – Wyglądacie razem tak uroczo, prawda, Kankuro?

Piaskowy ninja tylko przewrócił oczami i mruknął na zgodę.

– Naruto, Ty jak coś jebniesz. – westchnął Inuzuka. Sai objął jego ramię i uśmiechnął się. Wyglądał jak nastolatek.

– Widzisz, Kiba, nawet Naruto mówi, że jesteśmy sobie przeznaczeni. – uśmiechnął się mężczyzna. Inuzukę rozbawił ten widok, może nawet nieco wzruszył. Pierwszy raz widział go tak szczerze zadowolonego. Nie strącił Saiego ze swojego ramienia.

– Tylko nie przyzwyczajaj się do tej myśli. – zaśmiał się Kiba. Ten w ogóle nie słuchał go. Odeszli w stronę puszczy nie zwracając nawet uwagi na Kankuro. To akurat bardzo cieszyło Inuzukę. Tak, nie miał powodu, aby przejmować się tym smutnym idiotą.

– Sai, możesz się odkleić. – powiedział w końcu Inuzuka kiedy przeszli tak dobry kawałek. Mężczyzna niezadowolony puścił go.

– Nie możemy się umówić, choć raz? – zapytał w końcu Sai. Kiba spojrzał na niego i uśmiechnął się wąsko. Tak właściwie to był zajęty. Nie, chwila, nie był zajęty.

– Nie sądzisz, że to nie ma sensu? Ty i ja? – rzucił Inuzuka odwracając wzrok.

– Nie będziemy wiedzieć póki nie spróbujemy, nie? – rzucił z rozbrajającą szczerością Sai. Kiba nic nie odpowiedział.

Pojechali pilnować budowy wiaduktu na wschód od Doliny Końca. Okazjonalne ataki shinobi z kraju Mgły i Ziemi opóźniały budowę i straszyły inżynierów. Most miał pomóc odnowić handel między krajem Ognia i Pereł. Sai był już tu wcześniej i pokazał Kibie gdzie może kręcić się, a gdzie nie. Ludzie uwijali się jak mrówki z uwagi na opóźnienia i shinobi kręcący się po placu budowy bardziej im wadzili.

– Gdzie mi siada na zbrojeniu? Gdzie na zbrojeniu? Beton będziemy wylewać! – krzyknął na Inuzukę jakiś robotnik. Kiba tylko skinął mu w geście pokory i zeskoczył z tego tak zwanego „zbrojenia".

– Chodź tu, chłopaku, zanim Cię rozjadą. – powiedział Sai z rozbawieniem. Siedział na końcu mostu.

– Kto pomyślałby że panuje tu taki ruch. – zaśmiał się Kiba stojąc nad mężczyzną.

– To przez te ataki. Za opóźniania w budowie deweloper musi płacić spore odszkodowanie. – rzucił Sai. Kiba usiadł obok niego. Wokoło nich robotnicy kłębili się i pokrzykiwali na siebie w obcym dialekcie.

Zaatakowano ich dopiero trzy dni później. Na szczęście Sai dojrzał ładunki wybuchowe pod mostem i w porę ostrzegli robotników żeby ewakuowali się z placu. Zabrali się szybko za rozbrajanie ładunków. Inuzuki musiał to robić ręcznie, a jego kompan wykorzystywał do tego swoje malowane stwory wyglądające jak małpy.

– Kiba! Kiba, zostaw to już! Chyba widzę przeciwnika! Wysadzi most! – krzyknął Sai z góry.

– Już, już! Ostatni––– – rzucił Inuzuka, ale nie miał szansy dokończyć. Wybuchł ładunek dwadzieścia metrów od niego. Stalowa belka której trzymał się obsunęła się o dobre dziesięć metrów w dół. Kiba uczepił się jej mocno. Dolina miała w tym miejscu jakieś sto metrów głębokości. Nie miał możliwości gdziekolwiek bezpiecznie wylądować. Próbował zaprzeć się o belkę i podskoczyć, uczepić się bardziej stabilnej części mostu, ale kiedy tylko tego spróbował, obsunął się w dół o kolejne metry. Sai krzyknął z góry. Namalował i wywołał wielkiego orła. Podleciał do Inuzuki. Ten machnął na niego ramieniem.

– Znajdź tych skurwieli póki nie zabili robotników! – krzyknął Inuzuki. Sai z niechętnym pomrukiem odleciał. Małe wróble odłączyły się od wielkiego orła i rozleciały się we wszystkich kierunkach.

– Dobrze. – mruknął do siebie Kiba. Musiał przecież zejść z tego chybotliwego kawałka stali. Robotnicy podbiegli ostrożnie do krawędzi mostu.

– Czykać! – krzyknął jeden z nich i odbiegł. Inni machali do niego i mówili niezrozumiale.

– Ty se ne ryszać. Ty czykać. My pomyc. – rzucali na przemian robotnicy tym niezrozumiałym dialektem znad morza. Inuzuki i tak nie miał zamiaru ruszać się. Każde jego drgnięcie obciążało belkę. Po chwili rzucili mu kawał ciężkiej liny, której używali do podnoszenia ram w które wbijali zbrojenia. Kiba skoczył puszczając belkę i łapiąc się liny. Robotnicy zaczęli machać na niego.

– Śipko! Śipko! – krzyknęli pokazując na przestrzeń powietrzną za nim. Tam Sai leciał na swoim orle a przeciwnik unosił się na czymś co wyglądało jak żelazny smok, bardziej jak maszyna niż zwierzę.

– Zejdźcie z mostu! Już! – krzyknął Kiba kiedy smok zionął ogniem i Sai ledwo mu umknął. Inuzuki krzyknął na niego i pomachał. Po plecach podrapało go coś. To był wielki ptak a za nim dwa wielkie goryle i lew. Smok zionął ogniem w stronę mostu. Goryle stanęły przed Inuzukim i klasnęły w dłońmi na wyciągniętych ramionach, rozłożyły je szeroko i ogień rozprysł się na niewidzialnej barierze. Kiba wskoczył na ptaszysko.

Malowane wróble–zwiadowcy wirowały wokoło smoczyska, trącając go, bardziej denerwując niż uszkadzając. Musieli jakoś rozsypać tego stwora: był on złożony z powyginanej blachy, spomiędzy szpar wyzierało dziwne błękitne światło. Gdzieś pod tą całą blachą musiało znajdować się „serce" smoka.

– Musimy coś wykombinować! – krzyknął Kiba kiedy próbował zbliżyć się do Saiego, ale rozdzieliła ich słup ognia.

– Mam pomysł. – rzucił kompan. Jego orzeł jakby zaczerpnął powietrza mocno i wypluł strugę atramentu, która zalała shinobi i jego smoka.

– Dobra, mamy chwilę zanim ogarnie się. – powiedział Sai. Kiba podleciał do niego.

– Na tej wysokości nic nie zrobię. – rzucił Inuzuki. – Bez gruntu pod nogami jestem bezużyteczny.

– Okej, czyli musimy go sprowadzić na ziemię. – powiedział Sai.

– Słuchaj, ten atrament zawiera żelazo? – zapytał Kiba kompana. Ten od razu wiedział o co chodzi. Uśmiechnął się i skinął głową.

– Mnie zostaw upaćkanie go. Ty wal ze wszystkich sił. O mnie nie martw się. – powiedział Inuzuki. Nie miał wyboru jak rozbić na przeciwniku to ptaszysko, na którym siedział. Ten już zdołał otrząsnąć się.

Kiba zatoczył wokoło wrogiego shinobi kilka kręgów. Ten walił w nich strumieniami ognia. Psi shinobi okazjonalnie ział w niego płonieniem, neutralizując w ten sposób technikę przeciwnika. Sai jakoś dawał sobie radę z unikami. W tym samym czasie zwierzęta na moście broniły budowli przed atakami wrogiego shinobi.

Inuzuka w końcu uderzył w smoczysko, rozbijając o niego ptaka na którym latał. Odbił się od potwora i poleciał w stronę ziemi. Pewnie to nie było mądre. Sai rzucił w mężczyznę linką nasączoną swoim atramentem. Poraził shinobi. Najwyraźniej wyładowanie zniszczyło serce smoka, bo nagle blachy przestały trzymać się razem. Nie było to widowiskowe, ponieważ smok po prostu rozsypał się. Shinobi uczepił się jednej części i powoli opadał w dolinę.

Sai podleciał i złapał pazurami malowanego orła ramiona Inuzuki i pomógł mu wylądować bezpiecznie.

– Masz myśli samobójcze? – zawołał Malarz lądując na ziemi.

– Spokojnie, jestem niezniszczalny. – powiedział spokojnie Kiba. Na ziemi czuł się pewniej. Wrogi shinobi wylądował na niedaleko nich.

– Po co bronicie wiaduktu? Nic z tego nie będziecie mieć. – rzucił shinobi zachrypniętym głosem.

– Nie nasz interes, po co, komu ten most. – odszczekał Inuzuka. Przeciwnik zacisnął pieczęć „w piorunie ukrycie".

– Tam pracują setki ludzi. Zawalając go mogłeś zabić ich wszystkich. – powiedział Sai parując technikę wroga swoim „w piorunie ukrycie".

– To nie mój interes. – rzucił wrogi shinobi. Kiba rzucił w jego stronę dwa duże shurikeny. Ten uskoczył tylko po to żeby wpaść w farbę Saia, dobrze zamaskowaną na konarze drzewa. Atrament zamienił się w iglice i przebiły shinobi błyskawicznie.

– Dobry rzut. – powiedział Sai z podziwem.

– Nie miałem pojęcia o tej pułapce. – zaśmiał się Inuzuka.

– Może czytasz mi w myślach? Podobno zakochani tak mają. – rzucił przesłodzonym ćwierkotem Malarz. Kiba zaśmiał się.

– Proszę, przestań gadać takie głupoty. – powiedział rozbawiony Inuzuka. Sai podszedł do niego i objął jego ramię. Pocałował przelotnie Kibę pod uchem. Ten od razu strącił z siebie mężczyznę. To przestało podobać się mu. Może zwodził Saia? Przecież ten głupek nie wiedział nic o uczuciach.

– Sai, proszę, to naprawdę kiepski pomysł. Ty i ja. Nie jesteśmy dla siebie stworzeni. – mruknął zakłopotany Inuzuki.

– Nie jesteśmy dla siebie stworzeni, czyli masz kogoś innego? – rzucił drugi mężczyzna niemalże oskarżycielsko.

– Nie! Tak? Sam nie wiem. – powiedział jeszcze bardziej zmieszany. Co tak naprawdę łączyło go z Kankuro? Jedno było pewnie: nie przestanie sypiać z piaskowym ninją dla Saiego. Kiba był niemal pewien, że nie potrafił odmówić Lalkarzowi przyjemności cielesnych.

– Tak czy nie? – zapytał coraz bardziej zdenerwowany Malarz. Inuzuki westchnął zrezygnowany. Skoncentrował czakrę i spopielił ciało przeciwnika.

– Tak, mam kogoś. – powiedział Inuzuka, czując że te trzy słowa zniszczą wszystko. Sai nic nie odpowiedział. Namalował dwa wielkie ptaki i wskoczył na jednego. Zaniósł ich z powrotem na most. Robotnicy już uwijali się przy odbudowie zniszczonego fragmentu budowli. Do końca misji Sai był nieczułym sobą.

Po powrocie do Konohy Inuzuki już nigdy więcej nie był nagabywany przez Malarz. Trochę brakowało mu tego. Szczególnie że Kankuro też nie utrzymywał z nim kontaktu. Pewnie zakładał, że Kiba umawiał się z Saim.

Tak to kończy się kiedy próbujesz mieć wszystko – kończysz z niczym. To jest kara za zachłanność.

Kiba zawsze wiedział że nie dla niego był seks bez zobowiązań. Za bardzo przywiązywał się do ludzi i zachowywał im wierność, nawet jeśli nie powinien. Wiedział że nie znaczył nic dla piaskowego shinobi; i to bolało, ale jednocześnie nie potrafił zdradzić go umawiając się z kimś innym. Powinien powiedzieć Kankuro raz a dobrze – jasno! –, że między nimi koniec: koniec tego związku nie–związku, koniec pieprzenia się po kątach, albo nienawidzą się, albo lubią!

Tak, tak miał zrobić. Nic nie mogło zmienić zdania Inuzuki.


	8. Chapter 6

FUCK STORY / LOVE STORY [6a]

.

.

Była druga połowa sierpnia. Kiba starał się znaleźć piaskowego ninję, aby z nim „zerwać". Decyzja była podjęta. Inuzuki musiał uciąć wszelkie kontakty intymne z Kankuro. Nie mógł po prostu żyć jako czyjś sekret.

– No jesteś. Szukałem Cię. – rzucił znudzonym tonem Lalkarz. Kiba spojrzał na niego i nagle zaschło mu w gardle. Shinobi z Suna rzadko prezentował się bez makijażu i tej śmiesznej czapki populacji Konoha. Przez głowę Inuzuki przebiegła myśl: kim jest ten przystojniak przede mną?

– Proszę. – powiedział wyciągając spod bluzy małego szczeniaczka nijakiej rasy. Był przy tym tak zawstydzony i zarumieniony jakby dawał Kibie co najmniej kwiaty. Wyglądał tak cholernie uroczo z tym pieskiem. Inuzuka poczuł jak sam nabrał rumieńców. Ostrożnie wziął szczeniaczka.

– Twoja siostra mi go dała. – powiedział niepewnie piaskowy ninja. – Chyba bardziej kazała przekazać. No w każdym razie jest Twój.

Kiba podniósł psiaka do góry. Zwierze radośnie machało ogonem. Nie miało jeszcze gęstego futra, ani mocnych zębów. Było piskliwe. Pachniał też na lekkiego przygłupa. Hana pewnie oddała go jako odrzut z miotu.

Kankuro chrząknął niewyraźnie, odwracając uwagę Inuzuki od szczeniaczka. Spojrzał na shinobi z Konohy tak czule, że temu o mało co serce nie wyskoczyło z piersi. Serio, wyglądał jakby pierwszy raz coś dał innemu mężczyźnie. W sumie, Kankuro chyba nie był typem czyniącym prezenty.

– Dziękuję za dostarczenie go. – powiedział Inuzuka, czując że atmosfera sprzyja głupim wyznaniom. Szybko uciekł z miejsca zdarzenia. Pobiegł do domu jak najprędzej. Jeszcze długo podniecał go obraz zawstydzonego Kankuro z tym pieskiem. Wyglądał tak cholernie słodko. Pewnie, piaskowy ninja nie był słodki; żaden shinobi z Suna nie był, a już na pewnie nie taki który nosi nazwisko Sabaku!

Tym jednym gestem, tą zamaskowaną emocją, Kankuro rozpuścił serce Kiby.

I naprawdę Inuzukę nie obchodziło to czym był dla Lalkarza, bo póki odkrywał przed Kibą swój sekretny urok, ten mógł być dla niego kimkolwiek i nikim.

Szczeniaczek rzeczywiście był nieco przygłupi, ale Kiba zwalał to na karb wieku. Głównie zachowywał się grzecznie, póki nie upatrzył sobie „rozrywki" w tępym wpatrywaniu się w swoje odbicie, albo wskakiwanie na kark Kiby kiedy ten usiadł na kanapie. Prawda, że szczeniak był rozkoszny, ale Inuzuce nie był potrzebny rozkoszny zwierzak, tylko pies dla shinobi.

Jego przyjaciółki po prostu kochały zwierzaka jeszcze pachnącego mlekiem i mającego futro mięciutkie jak puch. Uważały że piesek jest „słodki" i Kiba z nim wygląda „słodko". Powtarzały mu to do nudności.

– Stary, nienawidzę Cię. – powiedział Naruto kiedy Hinata i Sakura bawiły się z pieskiem. – Jesteś gejem i odbijasz mi dziewczynę? Serio, czy Ty wiesz jakie ja miałem przejścia z czcigodnym Haishim?

– Myślę że to nie ja ją odbijam tylko szczeniak. – powiedział Kiba nie zwracając większej uwagi na Uzumakiego i jego pretensje. – Poza tym to tylko pies.

– Nie, to szczeniaczek. – powiedział Lee patrząc jak Sakura i Hinata zaczęły ściskać zwierze delikatnie i głaskać po brzuszku. – Myślę że roztopiłby serce nawet Temari.

– Świetnie, mając dostęp do szczeniaczków, które podbijają kobiece serca, okazałem się gejem. To jak chichot losu. – powiedział Inuzuka. Rock i Uzumaki zaśmiali się miękko. Kobiety dalej dręczyły zwierzaka. Ten mały przygłup lubił to. Niech ma swoje dni chwały, bo kiedy zabiorą się do treningów, przestanie być przytulanką.

– Rozmawiałeś z matką? – zapytał Naruto kiedy i serce Lee zostało poruszone i poszedł głaskać zwierzaka.

– Nie. – rzucił krótko Inuzuka. Nie lubił mówić na ten temat.

– Sorry, założyłem że dostałeś psa od niej. – powiedział zawstydzony Uzumaki.

– Hana przemyciła go. – rzucił Inuzuka wcale nie chcąc przyznawać się, że pośrednio dostał zwierzaka od Kankuro. – Kiedy moja matka wydziedzicza to nie cofnie się z decyzji.

– Rozumiem że Ty też nie przeprosisz?

– Za co mam przeprosić? Wcale nie jest mi przykro, że jestem gejem.

– A może za to, że nakrzyczałeś na nią, powiedziałeś że jest zacofanym babsztylem i ma ograniczone horyzonty? I że to, że ona nie rucha facetów, to nie znaczy, że żaden Inuzuki nie może tego robić? – powiedział z małym uśmiechem Naruto.

– Może użyłem za mocnych słów, ale ona też nie powinna mówić, że nie jestem Inuzuką skoro zakłócam naturalny porządek rzeczy. Jako przyszła głowa klanu mam **obowiązek** rozmnożyć się. I najlepsze, powiedziała że „to tylko faza i mi przejdzie". Serio, tak, wolę facetów na złość matce. – fuknął Kiba. Nienawidził tej frustracji jaka w nim siedziała po kłótni z matką. Naprawdę ujawniając się miał nadzieję, że ona zaakceptuje go pierwsza, tymczasem ona najmocniej go odrzuciła.

– Nie chcesz się z nią pogodzić? – zapytał Naruto. Nigdy nie rozumiał jak Kiba świadomie mógł odrzucić rodzinę.

– Nie pogodzę się z nią, póki ona nie pogodzi się z tym że jestem gejem. – rzucił Inuzuka.

– To będziecie się tak bujać w nieskończoność. – westchnął Uzumaki. Podszedł do Hyuugi. – Hinatka, zostaw pieska. Idziemy do urzędu, pamiętasz? W tym tempie zamkną nam go.

Kobieta tylko skinęła głową i wyprostowała się.

Inuzuki rzadko pozwalał pieskowi biegać wokoło siebie kiedy wychodził z nim do miasta. Raz, zwierze nie było usłużne i biegało gdzie chciało. Dwa, sensację jaką wzbudzał hamowałaby ich i przedostanie się z punktu A do B trwałaby cały dzień. Co było nie tak z kobietami i dziećmi w kontakcie z szczeniaczkiem?

Trzy dni intensywnie myślał nad imieniem dla zwierzaka, ale nie odznaczał się on niczym szczególnym co mogłoby nakierować Inuzukę na odpowiedni wybór. Szczeniak lubił wywlekać ubrania Kiby kiedy ten wychodził na dłużej i robił sobie z nich posłanie naprzeciw drzwi, wiernie wypatrując pana. Lubił leżeć pod stolikiem do kawy bardziej niż na kanapie, patrząc z miłością przez szkło na Kibę. Szczekał i wył na telewizor kiedy słyszał z niego inne zwierzęta. Nie bał się odkurzacza, a wręcz lubił gdy Inuzuka przejeżdżał mu szczotką po grzbiecie i piersi. Witał Pana w domu wylewnie, skacząc mu niemal do twarzy, mimo swoich niewielkich rozmiarów.

– Przypominasz mi tego debila, Uzumakiego. – powiedział Kiba leżąc na ziemi, naprzeciwko swojego zwierzaka. – Nie nazwę Cię przecież „Naruto", bo zostanę z przygłupem stulecia.

Pies leżał z pyskiem przy ziemi. Polizał pana w nos.

– Jak chciałbyś się nazywać? – zapytał Inuzuka. Piesek milczał. Może nie umiał mówić, albo nie wiedział że Kiba zrozumie go.

– Nie mam weny… – zawołał Inuzuka obracając się na plecy. Pies wykonał ten sam ruch.

– Nazwij go Kotlet. Zawsze chciałem powiedzieć, że znam kogoś kto nazwał swojego psa Kotlet. – powiedział Kankuro siedząc w otwartym oknie. Kiba spojrzał na niego. Zmarszczył nos gniewnie.

– Nie nazwę psa Kotlet! Jesteś głupi! – warknął Inuzuka siadając po turecku na ziemi. Pies zaraz wskoczył na jego plecy i zaczął dobierać się do węzła ochraniacza.

– Wiesz, powiedziałbym że przypomina mi tego pomarańczowego idiotę, Uzumakiego, ale jeśli nazwałbyś psa „Naruto" uwłaczałbyś godności zwierzaka. Niczym nie zawinił, żeby skazywać go na życie z piętnem. – zaśmiał się Kankuro.

Pies oszczekał piaskowego ninję kiedy ten wszedł do środka, potem obwąchał dokładnie, dał podnieść się i następnie wylizał Kankuro dokładnie.

– Zwierzak zrujnował Ci makijaż. – zaśmiał się Inuzuka. Jednak ten pies nie był taki głupi. Kankuro poszedł do zlewu w aneksie kuchennym.

– Twoja siostra powiedziała mi, że matka wydziedziczyła Cię. – powiedział w końcu piaskowy ninja, doprowadzając się do porządku. Wyglądał tak przystojnie. Usiadł na kanapie i odtrącił od siebie pieska. Kiba mruknął tylko niewyraźnie. Co miał odpowiedzieć?

– To było dawno temu. – rzucił Inuzuka mając nadzieję nie rozwijać tematu.

– Nigdy nie powiedziałeś mi o tym. – powiedział z wyrzutem Kankuro. Kiba zaśmiał się miękko.

– Matka wykopała mnie z domu kiedy miałem osiemnaście lat. To nie był okres kiedy powiedziałbym Ci o czymkolwiek co dzieje się w moim życiu. – odpowiedział Inuzuka patrząc jak pies wpełza pod stolik i obserwuje czujnie Kankuro.

– Teraz też nie powiedziałeś mi, że Twoja matka tak buchała gniewem, że chciała Ci odebrać nazwisko, ale Hokage powiedziała jej, że to niemożliwe. Rany, jak walczycie ze sobą to rzeczywiście jak stado wilków. – powiedział Kankuro. To on miał za brata socjopatę i śmie mówić Kibie, że jego rodzina jest patologiczna.

– Hej, nie będę słuchał badziewia od nikogo. Jeśli krzyczała, że mój homoseksualizm to potwarz dla rodziny to niech sobie wsadzi to swoje nazwisko! – warknął Inuzuki. Jeśli Kankuro nie zamknie się to oberwie rykoszetem, bo Kiba zaczynał się denerwować.

– Wszyscy wiedzą, a szczególnie Twoja matka, że jesteś Inuzuką. – powiedział Kankuro odtrącając jednocześnie psa, który wypełzł spod stołu i zaczął szarpać go za nogawkę spodni. – Po prostu nie umiecie schować dumy i przeprosić.

– Powiedział to facet, który nigdy za nic nie przeprosił. – sarknął Inuzuki. Wiedział, że piaskowy ninja miał rację, ale nie miał zamiaru tego przyznać. Zarówno Kiba, jak i jego mama podjęli decyzję dawno temu. Inuzukowie nie cofają się z raz podjętej drogi! Syn powiedział, że świetnie poradzi sobie bez matczynej pomocy i tego trzymał się.

– Hej, ja jestem Sabaku. My z zasady jesteśmy nieczuli. – zakpił Kankuro, choć Kiba wiedział, że była to prawda. I to wcale nie był żart. To był potworne.

– A jak u Ciebie to wygląda? – zapytał Kiba. Nie był pewien czy może pytać o życie rodzinne Lalkarza.

– Temari i Gaara mają to w nosie. To znaczy, są w porządku. Wiesz, dla nich nie ma to większego znaczenia. Poza tym od zawsze wiedziałem, że wolę chłopaków i nigdy tego nie ukrywałem, więc dla nich to naturalne jak grawitacja. – zaśmiał się piaskowy ninja. Inuzuki sądził, że z rodzeństwem jest łatwiej. Hana też nie robiła afery wokoło orientacji Kiby i próbowała obronić go przed gniewem Tsume. Był dalej jej małym braciszkiem.

– Nie trudno domyślić się homoseksualizmu kogoś kto wybiera malowanie się i zabawę lalkami. – powiedział z kpiącym uśmieszkiem Kiba. Kankuro wbił mu palce pod żebra.

– Proszę, mądrala się znalazł. To jak właściwie umawiałeś się z chłopakami, żeby Twoja matka nie domyśliła się? – zapytał Kankuro szczerze zdziwiony. – Kiedy mi hormony szalały, niemal codziennie potrzebowałem kontaktu fizycznego. Nie wiem jak Ty to zniosłeś bez sprowadzenia kogoś do domu. O rany, nie mów że robiłeś to z psem!

Kiba uderzył Kankuro po głowie, że rozeszło się echo po pokoju. Szczeniak podniósł głowę zaniepokojony.

– Jesteś chory? Z psem? – niemal krzyknął Inuzuka bijąc pięścią w ramię Lalkarza.

– Pamiętam że miałeś tę technikę. Twój pies wyglądał jak Twoja wierna kopia. O, zobrazowałem to sobie. – rzucił Kankuro zasłaniając głowę przed ciosem.

– Czy Ty uderzyłeś się w głowę? Co jest z Tobą nie tak? – zawołał skonfundowany i wściekły Kiba. – Masz jakieś chore upodobania! Jeszcze pomyślę, że te lalki służyły Ci w więcej niż jednym celu.

– Phi, gadaj sobie co chcesz. – prychnął dumnie Kankuro. – JA uprawiałem seks z ludźmi w wieku nastu lat!

– Kto chciałby to robić z Tobą? – warknął Kiba.

– Choćby Ty. Nie uwierzę, że fantazjowałeś o mnie kiedy hormony rozsadzały Ci mózg. – mruknął Kankuro przechylając się do Inuzuki. Ten lekko odepchnął natręta.

– Pewnie, prawdziwe marzenie nastoletniego geja z Ciebie. – zakpił Inuzuki przewracając oczami, chcąc zamknąć usta Lalkarzowi. Ten spojrzał na niego i Kiba wiedział, że Sabaku miał swoje zdanie na ten temat i nie da przekonać się inaczej.

– Nie? – zapytał podstępnie Suna chwytając psa za kark i kładąc na podłodze. Sam przysunął się do Kiby tak bardzo że jego woń stała się nieznośna, taka odurzająca.

– Nie. – jęknął Inuzuka, ale chciał przecież potwierdzić słowa piaskowego ninji. Położył prawą dłoń na ramieniu mężczyzny.

– Nie wierzę Ci. Powiedz prawdę. – zamruczał Kankuro przysuwając się do szyi Inuzuki. Musnął ją lekko wargami.

– To prawda. – powiedział Kiba byle coś powiedzieć. Kankuro zdjął z niego koszulkę i rzucił ją daleko. Przygłupi zwierzak pobiegł za ubraniem. Na ustach piaskowego ninji zatańczył uśmiech. Zacisnął rękę i pociągnął za sznurek zatrzaskując psa w sypialni. Cholera, to przydatna umiejętność!

– Kłamiesz. Powiedz jak było. – wymruczał Kankuro wracając do Inuzuki. Po jakiego pieruna się dopytywał? Jakie to miało znaczenie teraz, pięć lat później? Palce Lalkarza zatańczyły na żebrach młodszego mężczyzny.

– Jak powiem, że więcej niż kilka samotnych nocy wypełniłem fantazjowaniem o Tobie to będziesz zadowolony? – rzucił Inuzuka. Piaskowy ninja odsunął się od Kiby z zaskoczoną miną.

– Serio? –zapytał Lalkarz z przebiegłym uśmieszkiem. Młodszy mężczyzna złapał go za kołnierz i przyciągnął do agresywnego pocałunku.

– Nie to chciałeś usłyszeć? – zapytał Inuzuka chcąc zamaskować prawdę, a była ona taka że jako nastolatek więcej niż kilkakrotnie masturbował się do obrazu swojego wybawiciela i wszystkiego co mógłby on zrobić swoimi zdolnymi rękoma. Nienawidził drania, ale – cholera! – nie był z kamienia!

Kankuro pocałował delikatnie Kibę w usta, potem brodę, gardło, obojczyk kilka razy. Młodszy mężczyzna czuł uderzenie gorąca, kompletnie inne niż wzrastające napięcie seksualne.

– Jak sobie to wyobrażałeś? – zapytał warkliwie piaskowy ninja wodząc rękoma przy pasie spodni psiego shinobi. Ten spłonął rumieńcem. On chyba nie pyta poważnie?

– Co jest, Kundlu? – warknął pogardliwie starszy mężczyzna. – Zabrakło Ci języka w gębie?

Lalkarz pociągnął Inuzukę za włosy nieco mocniej. Ten wydał z siebie gardłowy pomruk i spojrzał nienawistnie na mężczyznę nad nim. Tylko on mógł tak traktować psiego shinobi i nie narazić się na guza. Kiba stanowczo za bardzo lubił dogryzać mu, aby zniżać się do przemocy fizycznej.

– Chętnie obciągałeś mi i dawałeś jak chciałem. – zadrwił okrutnie młodszy mężczyzna. Piaskowy ninja pociągnął go mocniej za włosy. Złapał wolną ręką nadgarstek Konohy i mocno ścisnął go.

– Nie kpij ze mnie, Dzieciaku. – ostrzegł Kankuro a jego zielone oczy błysnęły groźnie. Kiba podniósł wolną dłoń i dotknął policzka starszego mężczyzny przeciągając palcami pod jego okiem. Pierwszy raz zobaczył że pod pozornym cieniem mają one tak intensywną barwę. Lalkarz spojrzał na niego lekko zdziwiony. Opuszki palców Inuzuki przewędrowały na pełne wargi. Piaskowy ninja przycisnął policzek do dłoni młodszego shinobi jak kot, albo pies pragnący czułości, ostrożnie ocierając się.

Kiba mocno złapał jego szczękę i zwrócił w swoją stronę. Kankuro wydawał się zaskoczony – spodziewał się czegoś delikatnego.

– Mocno i ostro. – warknął młodszy mężczyzna uśmiechając się diabelsko. Starszemu shinobi oczy błysnęły a na ustach wykwitł sadystyczny uśmiech.

– „Mocno i ostro"? Mogę to zrobić. – wymruczał Lalkarz odsuwając się od Kiby. – Zrobię to z przyjemnością.

Kankuro usiadł na kanapie prosto i kopnął stolik do kawy tak że przejechał on niemal długość pokoju.

– Wstawaj. – rozkazał Suna. Zaintrygowany młodszy mężczyzna posłusznie wstał. Niech jednak facet nie wyobraża sobie: stop znaczy stop. Piaskowy ninja oparł wyprostowane ramiona na oparciu kanapy i czujnie obserwował Inuzukę, aż stało się to krępujące. Było za jasno – jeszcze słońce nie zachodziło – aby mężczyzna tak intensywnie przyglądał się psiemu shinobi. Nie żeby ten wstydził się swojego ciała, ale…

– Siadaj na stoliku. Jeśli boisz się że pęknie pod Tobą, to przynieś sobie krzesło. – powiedział spokojnie Kankuro. Ton był dziwnie rozkazujący. Kiba usiadł na stoliku do kawy ostrożnie, ale nie dlatego że bał się że mebel nie wytrzyma jego ciężaru, ale dlatego że czujnie obserwujący go shinobi z Suna był co najmniej krępujący.

– Zacznij się masturbować. – powiedział spokojnie piaskowy ninja a serce Inuzuki stanęło na chwilę.

– Co? – krzyknął młodszy ninja patrząc z lękiem na starszego. Ten uniósł brew w geście pogardy i dalej czujnie obserwował psiego shinobi siedzącego na stoliku.

– Czy ja się jąkam? – zapytał Lalkarz opierając policzek na wierzchu dłoni, z łokciem dalej podpartym na oparciu, tak że poza wydawała się nonszalancka. Kiba odwrócił wzrok zawstydzony.

„_Zabiję Cię później, jeśli seks będzie kiepski._" przeklął w myślach młodszy mężczyzna. Rozpiął guzik spodni i rozporek. Nie mógł zmusić się do niemyślenia o tym że piaskowy ninja patrzy na niego i milcząco ocenia. Obsunął spodnie na biodrach lekko, ale nie zdjął ich. Nie miał zamiaru robić jednoosobowego peep–show! Wsunął rękę w bokserki i z zamkniętymi oczami zaczął dotykać swojego miękkiego członka.

„_To niemożliwe żeby to było dobre._" pomyślał ze złością Kiba, kiedy jego ciało nie odpowiadało na pieszczoty. Nie mógł skupić się z piaskowym ninją siedzącym naprzeciw. Nawet myślenie o czymś przyjemnym nie pomagało.

– Inuzuka. – powiedział Kankuro. Młodszy mężczyzna od razu otworzył oczy, niemal odruchowo, mając nadzieję że może skończyć te wygłupy. Suna jednak patrzył na niego intensywnie tymi zielonymi oczyskami, których barwa wyraźnie przebijała się przez zwykłą im szarość. Przy zachodzącym słońcu oliwkowa skóra piaskowego ninji i jego rudawe włosy zdawały się nabierać intensywniejszej barwy – wyglądał tak egzotycznie.

„O cholera!" zaklął w myślach Inuzuka kiedy widok Kankuro podniecił go. To przecież niemożliwe! To tak nie działa! Kiba pogłaskał się wolną dłonią po szyi, drugą poruszając wzdłuż twardego członka.

– Zdejmij spodnie. – powiedział Kankuro. Jego głos był jak błyskawice posłane wzdłuż kręgosłupa Inuzuki. Ten jęknął zsuwając spodnie jedną ręką, aby nie musieć przestać dotykać się. Kopnął ubranie na bok. Ten głos działał na niego; był taki głęboki i męski, nieco ochrypnięty. Zerknął spod przymkniętych powiek na starszego mężczyznę.

– Rozłóż nogi. Chce Cię lepiej widzieć. – nakazał Kankuro. Inuzuki podciągnął jedną nogę i oparł stopę o blat zaciskając palce na krawędzi. Spojrzał na starszego mężczyznę. Ten wydawał się zadowolony, że psi shinobi ośmielił się.

– Masturbuj się analnie. – powiedział Kankuro a Inuzuka przysiągłby, że starszy mężczyzna zająknął się. Zgodnie z nakazem podparł się jedną ręką za plecami, łapiąc za krawędź blatu, aby ustawić się w dogodniejszej pozycji. Puścił swoją pulsującą erekcję i wsunął w siebie jeden palec mokry od preejakulatu. Zagryzł dolną wargę. Było mu tak wstyd że robi takie rzeczy na cudzych oczach. Policzki piekły go żywym ogniem.

Przeklął głośno kiedy wsunął w siebie drugi palec. Wzrok Kankuro krępował go. Spojrzał przelotnie na mężczyznę. Ten siedział już znacznie bardziej poruszony. A może Kibie wydawało się? Zaczął rozciągać się przygotowując się na członka piaskowego ninji. Nic dziwnego, że ten facet był taki denerwujący – miał powody dla przerostu ego. Z takim fiutem można być pewnym siebie.

Inuzuka spojrzał na starszego mężczyznę. Nienawidził się za to jak bardzo pragnął go w tej chwili.

– Chodź tu. – nakazał Kankuro, ale jego głos był miększy. Młodszy shinobi ledwo podźwignął się na nogi. Był taki obolały. Jego instynkty samozachowawcze nie dawały o sobie znać od dłuższej chwili. Nie była mu potrzebna duma czy godność. Zrobiłby cokolwiek co piaskowy ninja kazałby mu zrobić. Mógł sprzedać duszę temu przystojnemu diabłu za chwile szczęścia w jego ramionach.

Stanął przed Kankuro bez tchu. Zrobi dla niego wszystko, choć nienawidzi go.

– Klękaj. – warknął piaskowy ninja. Młodszy mężczyzna posłusznie ukląkł przed nim. Myślał że stracił rozum. Przecież powinien walczyć o dominację! Rozpiął Kankuro spodnie i obciągnął je niżej na biodrach. Ten westchnął zadowolony, ale złapał Inuzukę za włosy, powstrzymując go przed posunięciem się dalej.

– Spokojnie, mamy czas. – jęknął starszy mężczyzna. Przyciągnął twarz Kiby do swojego podbrzusza. Jego zapach był taki intensywny. Inuzuki mało co nie odszedł od zmysłów.

– Ty draniu… – jęknął młodszy shinobi odsuwając się od Kankuro. Ten pozwolił mu. Spojrzał tymi niesamowicie zielonymi oczami. Kiba przełknął głośno.

– Pozwól mi sobie zessać, albo pieprz mnie, bo stracę przytomność. – jęknął psi shinobi. Piaskowy ninja złapał mocniej Inuzukę za włosy i przyciągnął do swojego podbrzusza. Inuzuki wziął jego członka do ust całego na raz. Podrapał Kankuro w udo, kiedy tego penis utknął w gardle młodszego mężczyzny. Nie mógł znieść tego jak dobrze czuł się – to prawie bolało fizycznie.

– Powinieneś się zobaczyć. – jęknął Marionetkarz. – Naprawdę tego chcesz, co?

– Tak. – mruknął Kiba wsuwając jedną dłoń między swoje uda, drugą trzymając członka starszego shinobi. Oblizał główkę penisa. Mocno masturbował się chcąc ulżyć swojej nabrzmiał erekcji.

– Kto pomyślałby że zobaczę Cię klęczącego przede mną, obciągającego mi i proszącego o więcej? – warknął Kankuro z zamkniętymi oczami. Skręcił się z przyjemności na kanapie. – Kazałeś mi tyle na to czekać…

Pociągnął młodszego mężczyznę w górę, na swoje kolana. Kazał usiąść mu tyłem do siebie. Inuzuki nie miał nawet tyle rozumu, aby zapytać o cokolwiek. Ukląkł tyłem do piaskowego shinobi, z łydkami przyciśniętymi do ud Kankuro. Ten złapał go za ramiona i przytrzymał je delikatnie zgięte za plecami młodszego mężczyzny, tak że unieruchomił go, ale nie sprawiał bólu.

Kiba prawie stracił przytomność kiedy poczuł w sobie członek Kankuro. Dobry Boże, jakie to było przyjemne! Zaklął głośno kiedy starszy mężczyzna pociągnął go do tyłu za ramiona.

– Rusz się. – jęknął Lalkarz. Jego twarz musiała być gdzieś na wysokości karku Inuzuki. Ten posłusznie, z trudem, podniósł na drżących nogach. Jego ciało odmawiało posłuszeństwa. Bał się, że zaraz dojdzie.

– Nie mogę… – jęknął słabo psi shinobi. Skręciłby się z przyjemności, ale i na to był za słaby. Piaskowy ninja mocno klepnął go w pośladek. Inuzuki podskoczył z wrażenia. Krzyknął urywanie.

– Ruszaj się! – warknął nisko Kankuro. Jedną dłonią złapał Kibę za brodę i wpół odwrócił w swoją stronę jego twarz.

– Nie mogę… naprawdę… – jęknął Inuzuka. Prawie oddryfował w czerń; był tak blisko stracenia przytomności. Kankuro mocniej chwycił go za szyję i zmusił do ruchu.

– Cholera… – warknął nisko piaskowy ninja. Ponownie przyciągnął do siebie Kibę i złapał zębami jego kark, polizał go po tylniej części ramienia, na szczycie łopatki, a młodszy mężczyzna krzyknął z przyjemności. Nigdy nie zrozumie czemu skóra tam była tak wrażliwa.

– Cholera, robię to tylko dlatego bo prawie straciłeś przytomność z przyjemności. – warknął prześmiewczo Kankuro. Kiba poddał się, mógł przyznać że piaskowy ninja doprowadził go do omdlenia.

Lalkarz rzucił nim o kanapę i wziął od tyłu. Inuzuki krzyknął kiedy poraził go nagły prąd w lędźwiach. Zakrztusił się kolejnym okrzykiem. Kankuro złapał go za ramię i odciągnął je do tyłu podnosząc młodszego mężczyznę z jego skulonej pozycji. Ugryzł go w naramiennik trzymanego ramienia. Psi shinobi myślał że oszaleje. Wbił paznokcie w materiał kanapy. Drugą ręką objął biceps piaskowego ninji. Czuł trzaskające pioruny w rdzeniu kręgowym. To bolało tak bardzo. Musiał już dojść.

– Proszę… – jęknął Kiba. – Błagam Cię, Kankuro… Skarbie, daj mi dojść…

Lalkarz mocno ugryzł go w łopatkę. Chciał torturować Inuzukę? Podniósł młodszego mężczyznę mocnym szarpnięciem za włosy. Ten płakał z bólu. Nigdy nie czuł takiego napięcia jak w tej chwili.

– Dobrze Ci? – warknął pod oddechem Kankuro.

– Bardzo dobrze. Cudownie! – krzyknął shinobi z Konohy. Nienawidził piaskowego ninji, ale powie wszystko, byle finiszować. Starszy mężczyzna poruszył się kilkakrotnie, ocierając członkiem o zbolałą prostatę Inuzuki. Ten nie wiedział czy bardziej boli go czy sprawia przyjemność? Gdzieś w jego wnętrzu czaił się okrzyk, ale nie wiedział czy będzie miał siły, aby wydać go z siebie.

– Czy jestem wystarczająco dobry? – zapytał prześmiewczo, bez tchu, Kankuro. Pociągnął Kibę mocno za włosy, tak że temu z oczu popłynęły łzy. Młodszy mężczyzna musiał unieść się, pozbywając się podparcia rąk, aby nieco ulżyć sobie.

– Najlepszy! Jesteś najlepszy! – krzyknął Kiba. Sięgnął jedną ręką w tył, nad swoim ramieniem i włożył ją w włosy piaskowego ninji; były takie miękkie w dotyku. Lalkarz złapał Kibę za brodę, odchylając jego głowę do tyłu, kładąc na swoim ramieniu. Delikatnie przytrzymał młodszego mężczyznę za gardło. Uśmiechnął się zjadliwe, ale psiego shinobi to nie obchodziło.

Inuzuka odszedł od zmysłów kiedy doszedł. Nie wiedział nawet co stało się.

Ocknął się po lekkim pacnięciu w policzek.

– Żyjesz? – zapytał prześmiewczo Kankuro stojąc nad psim shinobi w luźno wciągniętych spodniach. – Straciłeś przytomność.

Kiba jęknął niezrozumiale. Zaschło mu w gardle. Uniósł się na łokciach.

– To było–––

– Wiem. – złośliwie zaśmiał się Kankuro.

– Nie upajaj się tak. – warknął Kiba. Podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej. Był wycieńczony. Stanął na drżących nogach. Cholera, jeszcze nigdy nie czuł się tak wymęczony. Piaskowy ninja wiódł za nim spojrzeniem. Inuzuka nie przeszedł dziesięciu kroków kiedy kolana ugięły się pod nim i żeby nie upaść musiał złapać się półki z książkami.

– Dobra, teraz możesz napawać się. – jęknął psi shinobi. Kankuro zaśmiał się jowialnie i podszedł do Kiby. Objął go w pasie i podciągnął do góry. Wepchnął go w szafkę, tak że półki wbiły się nieprzyjemnie w plecy młodszego mężczyzny.

– Widzisz. – powiedział Marionetkarz przeciągając opuszkami palców pod spierzchniętych wargach Inuzuki. – Jedyne czego potrzebowałeś to _prawdziwy_ mężczyzna.

Psi shinobi nienawidził drania tak bardzo, tak strasznie bardzo, Kankuro miał po prostu szczęście że był najlepszym kochankiem jakiego miał.

– I to niby Ty? – zakpił Kiba. Przysięga, ledwo złośliwość wyrwała się mu z gardła – tak bardzo starszy mężczyzna rozmiękczył jego serce tym orgazmem.

– Śmiałeś w to kiedykolwiek wątpić? – warknął nisko shinobi z Suna. Inuzuka powoli pokręcił głową.

– Dobrze. – powiedział Kankuro odrywając się od Kiby. – Wrócę niedługo na replay. Przygotuj się.

Shinobi z Konohy stał podparty o półkę. Postarał się przybrać swobodną pozę.

– Już dziś nie stanie Ci? Spodziewałem się po Tobie czegoś więcej. – zadrwił młodszy mężczyzna. Robił to tylko dla porządku rzeczy. Kankuro spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie.

– To nie ja straciłem przytomność, prawda? – zakpił piaskowy ninja. – Nie chce Cię zabić.

– Potrzeba więcej żeby mnie wykończyć. – zaśmiał się młodszy mężczyzna patrząc jak straszy zbliża się do niego krokiem drapieżnika. Oparł dłoń na półce na wysokości ramienia Kiby.

– Błagałeś mnie żebym dał Ci dojść. Krzyczałeś że jestem Twoim najlepszym. – powiedział podle Marionetkarz. Kiba opanował odruch spojrzenia w innym kierunku.

– Mówię to wszystkim. – zadrwił psi shinobi. Oczywiście to nie była prawda. Nikomu nie wykrzyczał że był jego najlepszym, nikogo nie błagał o finisz. To oczywiste że piaskowy ninja wiedział że młodszy mężczyzna podpuszcza go, ale najwyraźniej chciał temu ulec. Może też nie chciał jeszcze rozstawać się, wracać do zimnych spojrzeń. Przycisnął Kibę do półki i złapał za tyłek.

– Masz dość na dziś. – mruknął z rozbawieniem Kankuro pochylając się nad ramieniem psiego shinobi. Ten chciał tylko aby starszy mężczyzna został na noc. – Jak znowu będziesz mógł chodzić, znajdź mnie.

Wewnątrz Kiby coś zakwitło, kiedy patrzył tak na ubierającego się mężczyznę: jakieś niesamowicie miękkie i delikatne uczucie. Błyskawicznie stłamsił je, zepchnął gdzieś głęboko.

W październiku musiało stać się coś. Kiba był pewien, że nie zrobił nic aby urazić Kankuro, ale ten obraził się na niego niemalże śmiertelnie: nie pozwalał się zbliżać do siebie, nie rozmawiał z nim. Inuzuki naprawdę nie wiedział co zrobił. Zasługiwał przynajmniej na podpowiedź?

– Okej, o co chodzi, Kukło? – rzucił w końcu Kiba, zastępując w szpitalu miejskim drogę shinobi z Suna. Ten próbował ominąć go, ale młodszy mężczyzna nie dał się.

– Przespałem się z kimś innym. – wykrztusił po chwili Kankuro. Na początku Kiba nie poczuł nic. Dziwne, może dotrze to do niego później?

– To poważne? – zapytał Inuzuka tak spokojnie, że sam siebie zdziwił. Może spodziewał się tego po Kankuro? Pewnie dlatego nie był taki zdziwiony.

– Nie, to jednorazowa sprawa. – powiedział starszy mężczyzna wyraźnie zakłopotany.

– To przez psa w moim domu? – zapytał Kiba siląc się na żart. – Wiesz, możemy to robić u Ciebie.

– Nie, to nie przez psa! Nie bądź głupi. – warknął piaskowy ninja. Do Inuzuki powoli docierała ta straszna prawda: nie był jedyny.

– Więc nie chcesz już ze mną sypiać? – rzucił z promiennym uśmiechem shinobi z Konohy. Drugi mężczyzna spojrzał na niego zdziwiony.

– Nie wiedziałem, że po tym jest w ogóle o tym mowa. – mruknął niewyraźnie piaskowy ninja, kiedy Inuzuce wykwitł na twarzy najmilszy uśmiech. Taka rozmowa nie powinna mieć miejsca. Nigdy. Kankuro nie powinien mu mówić o swoich podbojach.

– Nie jesteśmy parą, pamiętasz? Interesuje mnie tylko jak szybko możesz ściągnąć spodnie. – rzucił pobłażliwie Inuzuka, ale jego serce pękło na pół. – Pewnie, wolę nie wiedzieć, że jest ktoś poza mną, ale to kwestia dumy, nie uczucia.

Kankuro tylko bezmyślnie pokiwał głową i zszokowany odszedł bez słowa. Kiba czuł ten przeszywający serce ból. Nienawidził tego uczucia zdradzenia, ale nie chciał stracić piaskowego ninji. Jeśli zachowanie go oznacza przełkniecie dumy i pogodzenie się z myślą że nie był dla starszego mężczyzny nikim szczególnym – to tak właśnie zrobi. Do tej pory chyba jeszcze łudził się, że był kimś bliskim: Kankuro mówił mu rzeczy, seks był świetny.

Choć naprawdę, Lalkarz mógł chociaż powiedzieć „przepraszam"!

.

* * *

.

.

Z okazji sesji i likwidacji, przywracam rozdziały, a także dorzucam kilka bonusów. Tak naprawdę rozdziały są napisane od jakiś 100 lat, zimy, ale ciągle coś poprawiałam.

Pozdrowienia, Ptaszynki ;-*


End file.
